It's for the best
by Tabbz
Summary: A ridiculous argument and family issues she told no-one about finally makes Bella decide to leave. Even if it does mean leaving Alice, Rose, Em, Jasper and Edward behind. But after three years what happens when they walk into Bella's cousins cafe? Rated T because I'm prone to some bad language, but it's not completely out of handx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I've tried everything, to get you off my mind; I've been running round breaking things, getting into fights.**

**Olly Murs-I've tried everything.**

**Alice POV**

(3 years later)

"Wow, this is just great," Aaron sighed. I wasn't really with it enough to understand the sarcasm in his tone.

"What is?" I asked absently.

My mum glanced over "Alice, are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh Mum!" Aaron whined "Just leave her alone!"

Bit harsh but then I knew Aaron was only saying it for me, because he was the only one who'd remembered. Bella would be eighteen today.

**Flashback**

"Ali, are you sure you're alright?" Aaron had invaded my bedroom with his girlfriend Melody; I closed my eyes and fell back on my bed. Mel' had just brought me up a hot chocolate but I couldn't swallow it so they were persisting to know what was wrong. It was remotely funny actually, they'd covered radioactive spiders and kryptonite. Depression from my first week back in school, a break up with my boyfriend. But they weren't even close.

I heard Aaron gasp like he'd just remembered something really important. "Oh, shit! Melody, what's the date tomorrow?" He asked

"13th September. Why?" Mel' answered confused. I sighed irritated, I loved Melody she was like an older sister but she'd only met Aaron two and a half years ago-when I'd been an emotional wreck. But Aaron must have quickly explained because she suddenly decided she should leave.

"See ya Ali'" she said sweeping out of the room, the 'bye' caught in my throat as the tears started falling, again.

Aaron sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap, where he just let me cry, for probably hours. But he didn't mind, having a big brother is sometimes just, well, awesome.

**End Flashback **

"I'm fine Mum, honestly," I flashed her, a grin but even I could tell it didn't reach my eyes. "Aaron, can we, um, go?" I stood blocking the WWE match he was watching on the T.V.

"Oh, yeah, course." He jumped up chucking the remote to mum, then he grabbed my hand and all but dragged me outside. When we were stood on the steps outside the house he said "You, ok midge?"

I sighed, how many people were going to ask me that today? "I think so,"

He ruffled my hair whilst unlocking his 'baby' (An electric blue Nissan Juke N-tec.) "Same place midge?" He asked as we climbed in.

"I'm not a midge you prat so shut up!"

He just laughed his big, fat, stupid head off as he started the engine.

"And dimwit, the 'same place' is called school!" I snapped whacking him with my English books

**Bella POV**

Three, two, one, Midnight, I'm eighteen now, Wow!

My phone rang the same song Edward had set it to three and a half years ago. Clair de lune, go knows why but he knew it annoyed me so...

I sighed and rolled over already knowing it was Alice, I wonder if she knew she was actually getting through or whether she just rang because she could. Maybe it made her feel better. But I did hope she would stop already! Alice rings twice a year, both at midnight, my birthday and Christmas. I could delete her number or change mine but I just couldn't even try and make myself.

"Bella!" Luke called from my doorway, wrenching me out of my trance.

"WHAT?! It's midnight!" I yelled back irritated but I suppose that did stop the inevitable thoughts of pain and guilt.

"Sowwy," he stuttered he started to cry, so I took a deep breath and got up picking him up and carrying him back to my bed kicking my door shut as I did.

"Oh, Lukey! Don't cry babes! What's wrong?" I whispered looking at his face and internally punched myself for being so mean, my baby brother, half the reason I left everyone, now my only reason to stay bloody alive because I'm such an idiot.

He snuggled into my side as I got back into bed, "I had a bad dream," His lip quivered.

I sighed, again? "What happened this time?" I said pulling the duvet over us.

"You didn't come and get me when I was a baby and then I had to go into prison with mummy."

I gasped, shaking my head as I knew Prison were the least of his worries. "That's never gonna happen Luke. Keep talking it'll make you feel better." I smiled worried, knowing I should tell him the truth but he's only four and he's already lost s much it's taken me three years to finally make us both safe. So I was only vaguely aware of what he was saying but I was more focused on my usual thoughts, well apart from the food and water issue we've got at the moment. Why I'd left, I knew I needed to get away, to try and focus on Luke, so I did, even if it did mean leaving Ali- everyone. I stopped myself before I could think their names and torture myself with endless and random thoughts about what our future could have been. Luke snapped me out of my trance by whispering "Happy birthday!"

"You remembered!" I said wistfully as I turned off the light. He nodded against my chest, as I kissed his forehead and let sleep take me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hey, I'm really sorry if you read the one I put on last night. I had put it on not realizing it was the unfinished one!**

**Please, please, please review and I'll try and get the next chapter out this weekend!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, **

**Just praying to a god that I don't believe, **

**Coz I got time while she got freedom **

**Yeah, when a heart breaks, **

**No it don't break even. **

**Breakeven-The Script (Yes again but I love them!)**

**(Btw I should tell you that Aro is short for Aaron in this, to save any confusion...)**

**Alice POV**

"Thanks Aro" I said as I got out of his 'Baby'.

"Anything for my little midge." He smiled as I eyed him irritated.

"Aaron! Stop it!" I complained as I slamed the door shut, but he just drove off laughing. Dickhead. Sighing I looked up towards the sky watching the clouds as they formed overhead. I crossed my fingers hoping it wouldn't rain just as I heard Rosalie behind me.

"Hey Midge," she calls and I turned to hit her with my English books like I did to Aaron earlier, but unfortunately she dodges and I accidently hit Lauren and Jessica, the two girls who have hated us since we were like 4. They shot us the 'What the fuck?' look before storming off into the crowd of people.

Rose and I were still wide eyed when Edward and Emmett came up behind Rose and said-annoyingly together because they know we hate it-"Wow, if looks could kill, Ali'..."

"You two would be dead a million times over." I said rolling my eyes just as hands cover my eyes and a voice I would recognise anywhere whispers in my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Guess who." He breathes

"Hmmm," I said sarcastically, internally rolling my eyes. "Brad Pitt? Shia LaBeouf? DOUGLAS BOOTH?" I heard Rose laugh as my amazing boyfriend Jasper took his hands away from my eyes to turn me around holding my waist he looks at me accusingly, a small smirk on my face.

"Since when was Douglas Booth better than me?" He asks entwining our fingers.

Sniggering Rose answers for me, "Since always Jazz!"

Unsurprisingly he rolls his eyes as he leans in to kiss me. Which is unfairly cut off way too soon when the twins behind us have to say something...

"Eeeeeeew! Get a room!" Edward and Em say at the same time. Oh the joys of having twins as two of your best friends. I smile as I turn around to see that Rose and Em have disappeared, already engrossed in each other before even eight thirty. Sighing I look towards Edward who looks even more awful than usual, and trust me that's saying something! Already holding Jaspers hand I reach out for Edwards who takes it just as Rose and Em come back, Rose immediately taking Edwards free hand with Emmett already on her other side.

"I miss her." Edward whispers conveying all our thoughts in one simple sentence, I squeeze his hand and lean on Jasper. He was literally my rock, he'd pulled me out of my own personal dark ages back when Bella had left, Em had done the same for Rosalie, but when I glanced over at Edward I don't think any of us really understood how much pain he was in, losing Bella had been the worst for him, he didn't have anyone who could pull him out and make him whole again.

The only person who could ever do that was Bella.

**Edward POV**

I could already tell this day was gonna be shit. I mean every day was without her, but today was her birthday. And on top of that we had triple biology today which means three hours sat next to Lauren and then another hour in English sat next to Lauren and her little lap dog Jessica. Great, just fucking great.

Even now as Ali and Rose held my hands I want to disappear seeing the crowds rush off to the classrooms as the bell goes and I sighed not even caring if I was late for psychology, which I never wanted to take I was just told to choose another subject and the subject I saw first was psychology. So I took it.

I watched the others walk off to their own classes before I make the long walk up to my room already five minutes late. Surely I was allowed to be late today, obviously not but when I walk into Mr Perry's room he see the expression on my face and lets me off so I go sit at the back, as far away as possible for Lauren who pouts when I walk past her but I just roll my eyes and slump down in my chair thinking about Bella as usual, her silky soft brown hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Knowing that the others have kept me off drugs and well, not quite the alcohol but only Emmett actually knows about that.

The fact it'd been almost three years ago she'd left it's actually kind of unbelievable I haven't killed someone or myself yet. But that's probably only because one of them are always with me and I can't commit suicide in front of a teacher can I? They all knew how I felt only Alice knew I cry myself to sleep every night. But that's not what hurts most.

What hurts most is that I'm the reason she left in the first place.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**What do you guys think? I didn't really like writing this it's only about 890 words and it took me nearly three hours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When everything is going wrong **

**And things are just a little strange, **

**It's been so long now you've forgotten how to smile**

**When overhead the skies are clear but it still seems to rain on you**

**When your only friends all have better things to do**

**When your down and lost and you need a helping hand **

**When your down and lost along the way, **

**Oh just tell yourself, I'll be ok.**

**I'll be ok- McFly (Yes I know It's old but I don't care It's the song I was listening to when I wrote this, and it also doesn't really have anything to do with chapter but I needed this song in here somewhere...)**

Bella POV

My alarm went off at 7:30 as usual, I knew I had to get up but it was a Monday surely I could stay in bed on Monday? I sighed because knowing Kate as well as I do that would be completely out of the question, even if it was my birthday. Rolling over carefully not squashing Luke I glanced at my wall where I'd stuck the only reminder I'd ever let myself, a picture of the 'Gang' at Aaron's 16th birthday party. Why did that seem so long ago? Oh right because it was a good four years ago. About a year before I left and-

Luke gurgled, interrupting my train of thought as I suddenly had sick all over me. Great, that's just great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My phone beeped as I rang Kate, did feel bad that I was going to be leaving her on a Monday, the busiest day of the week, everyone trying to get their fresh bread that is all made on Sunday evenings and coked first thing in the morning Kate and Garrett literally dedicate the entire of Sunday evening to baking. Kate picked up on the fourth ring and I could hear their tiny 2 year old daughter Irina in the background crying, I bit down on my lip as Kate said a very quick hello into the phone,

"Hey, Kate, I, um,"

"What?" she questioned immediately worried I heard her stop moving around the kitchen as I finished speaking.

"Listen Kate, I kinda can't come in today-"

"Beeeeellllaaaaa!" She moaned dragging out my name. "You know Mondays are always so busy, I'm already rushed off my feet, please Bells? I know it's your birthday and all but pleeeeeeeaaase?"

"Luke's sick." I said laughing at her desperation, but only briefly because Luke suddenly vomited all over my feet. What the fuck? He's in our teeny tiny bath! "Luuuuke! Did you just do that on purpose?"

He giggled as Kate asked me what he'd done, when I'd told her instead of giving me the sympathy I deserved at 7:45 am with sick all over my feet, she just laughed. Sighing at my cousin as she was probably literally rolling on the floor laughing, I lifted Luke out of the bath and told him to get dressed while I had a quick shower putting my mobile **(A/N a cell phone in America or whatever you guys call themx )**on speaker so I could carry on talking to Kate.

"Bells, did you just get in the shower?" Kate questioned warily, she knew I did this every morning but she still had to make sure-being the pedantic, perfectionist she was.

"Yep," I said grabbing my shampoo, "Kate, I'm serious I can't come in today, unless Luke stayed on your bed today but I don't want to do that to you."

"Oh my god, that's a great idea Bella!" She exclaimed, I heard the chair falling over and just knew Garrett would be looking over from the stairs and right about now asking Kate what the hell was she doing.

"Kate, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Garrett ask right on cue. Laughing I sighed washing out the last of the conditioner before grabbing my towel and turning off the shower before I used all the hot water for the rest of the month.

"Anyway, Bella, bring Luke in and we'll go check on him and by the look of it," she broke off there as if she was doing something else, "Ok so definitely Irina too."

"Why is she ok?" I asked worried and trying not to fall over whilst putting on my same old pair of jeans, which didn't work as I fell over anyway because I'm klutz and hit my head.

"Bella? Are you ok? And yeah she's fine but she doesn't look very well and she has a temperature. Bella you need to come in! No-one makes the chocolate and cream cakes like you do! So how about I ring Tanya and tell them she has two less monsters to look after today?" She asked firing questions at me non-stop. I managed to answer with a half-hearted laugh and a yeah ok, before my phone decided to cut off my credit.

Sighing I pulled on my old hoodie that Ali had got printed for her 13th, it was probably sad that it still fitted me now that was almost five years ago but I wasn't exactly huge and it reminded me of them but not so much that I'd be dying every time I wore it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later and I was icing cakes in the kitchen behind Kate's shop on the table we always sat around, Garrett was making a full cooked breakfast for Victoria the 50 year old cougar who was literally in love with him and came in every day purely to irritate Kate and flirt with Gaz, it was actually pretty funny to watch Garrett blush and Kate fuming. But only if you weren't on Kate's side of it.

Icing cakes was my specialty because there was no possibility of me falling over in front of everyone back here, I did serve too but I liked it back here, hanging with Garrett who was like an older brother, but from glancing at the clock and seeing it was nearly 9:30 it was inevitable that she would be needing my help in roughly 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Bella! A little help please!" She called from the counter. Sighing I stood up careful not to knock the cooling cupcakes Garrett had placed down on the table, tying my apron around my waist and pushing the door open where I automatically froze as I took in the queue of people going out the door. I knew 'Kate's' was getting big, but well this had to be a joke! After muttering 'oh my god' under my breath I took my usual stance behind the other till plastering smile on my face before half of Kate's queue moved over to me.

It had to be nearly half one by the time I decided I should go check on Luke and Irina, we knew they were fine but I was bored having already made a huge chocolate and cream cake to sell slices to customers this evening, plus a smaller one that we were gonna have after we shut shop for the night. I was smiling as soon as I took in the sight on the bed, Luke had his arms around Irina who's little blonde curls were spread out around her head as she snuggled up to Luke. The two of them were like brother and sister, I knew Luke would be the first one Irina ran to when they were both in school, she might only be a tiny little two and a half year old but she knew all too well what went on around her. She was to say the least just like her mother. A nosy little monster. I was really happy to see that Luke wasn't sleepwalking now, like he used to, I hated that. Waking up to see my little brother about to fall down the stairs and not being able to wake him up, still reminded of when Rose had had a go at Edward for waking Emmett up, I also remembered how that day he'd been all sulky because he had a black eye and a broken nose until I-being the klutz I am- managed to fall off the chair in the canteen and knock over Lauren and her little minions.  
That by the way was not funny. To me anyway... I closed the door and opened my little memory bank-as Luke called it- thinking of every detail of that day. Edward's eyes becoming really frustrated when we'd all laughed at him in the morning, Rose and Ali laughing when he told us in a sulk what had happened, whilst I only really felt sorry for him. How adorable yet annoying he was when I fell off the chair and whacked my head... Shit, Bella, Bella, Bella, could we get anymore stupid? Freezing at the top of the stairs when I realised that I'd just thought of the memories I'd been blocking for the past three years. Then sighing and pushing them back again, then freezing again when I heard a voice I really didn't want to remember right now.

"So, um, Kate, right? Do you by any chance do writing on your cakes" A voice I could never ever forget, because I'd heard it every single day of my life up to three years ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ooooooooooooooooh!**

**Yeah I have no idea why I just put that. **

**So please guess, I really wanna see who you think it is. Obviously someone from Bella's past...**

**So pretty please guess, plus the more reviews the quicker I can be bothered to do my French homework and write the next chapter.**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok so I should start by saying that my computer is messed up and has deleted the prologue, I'm so sorry but I have put a link onto my profile and I have changed the story line a bit for this to work, so Bella's actually now in Port Angeles not Seattle. So the person who is in the Cafe shall be revealed in a few short sentences, but I'm warning you, the person it is didn't really have a real connection with Bella in the original books, but in this he is a lot more important and a much bigger part... some of your guesses were close but not quite correct. Enough of my drivel just read the story! Oh and I'm sorry about the many exclamation marks I am eating a huge bag of crisps right now...**

**It was February 14****th****, valentine's day**

**The roses came but they took you away, **

**Tattooed on my arm, **

**There's a charm to this song,**

**Over harm gotta, keep myself calm,**

**But the truth is you're gone. **

**If you could see me now-The Script**

Aro. Aaron Marcus Brandon. Cousin of Caius and sister of Alice. Aaron Brandon was downstairs in my cousin's cafe, asking for the chocolate and cream cake I'd made a few hours ago. But not just a slice, no he wanted the entire thing. I only have one question, why an earth was he buying a cake?

"So Kate, do you decorate your cakes?" He asked.

"Yep, our own little expert does all that for us." She answered; I would have laughed at her own little nickname for me if I wasn't so confused.

"That's awesome, Melody said you did!" Who the hell's Melody? "Can you put 'Happy 18th birthday Bella!' on that one with six kisses pleeeease?!" he asked, whilst Kate laughed and I heard her scribbling it down for me.

"Of course we can!" she exclaimed "when would you like to pick it up?"

"can you do it in an hour?"

"Of course! Is it your girlfriends birthday?" Kate said obviously smiling. I just shuddered, thinking 'eeeew!'

"Ohmigod no!" he laughed, "Nah she's like my little sister, but my girlfriend did recommend this place. Oh and I'd better go pick her up, can you put in a box, with this please?"

"Of course I can, I'll see you later."

I waited until I had seen Aaron drive off before I came downstairs and Kate immediately told me what I had to do, she obviously didn't know I'd heard the entire conversation. But it wasn't long until she'd found out everything. She sort of reminded me of Jasper. They could both make you spill your guts and not think any less of you, but she was a lot scarier!

"So, you're telling me you refuse to believe that your best friends still celebrate your birthday and that they miss you?!" Kate was saying as I finished off the last kiss on Aaron's cake.

"Ugh, Kate I never said they don't miss me did I?" I answered refusing to acknowledge the other statement she'd made.

"Bella you are being completely ridiculous!" Kate moaned at me just as the door bell jangled telling us we had a customer so Kate sighed and walked out to serve. She came back a few minutes later and started having a go at me again, honestly she never stoped!

Today was quiet after earlier, everyone in school or work and no-one particularly wants to come to the Olympic peninsula in this weather, raining again, so there weren't that many tourist left, just the occasional couple not enough for us to want to stay out the front, so instead we were all in the kitchen, Garrett cooking bacon, Kate pestering me and I was icing more cakes.

"Bella when will you just admit your friends miss you?" Garrett grumbled sitting down and handing Kate the bacon roll she'd been begging for. Our conversation was clearly boring to him but Kate just ignored his complaints.

"Never, Gaz!" I said throwing my arms up in the air "I'd rather just keep my mind oblivious to your ridiculous hopes and dreams."

Kate rolled her eyes as she reached for the ketchup and then said "Well then Miss Isabella Marie Swan, your arrogant and oblivious mind is going to be shocked now then isn't it?"

"And why is that Mrs Katherine Sasha Denali?" I said narrowing my eyes.

She didn't answer at first instead turning to Garrett and saying sweetly "Babes, can you go check on the kids please?"

Garrett huffed and asked "Why?"

"Just go!" Kate ordered, I tried to choke back the laughter at Garrett's absolutely terrified face, it was pretty funny. The relationship these two had was- don't get me wrong, amazing, Garrett absolutely adored her and she him, they were perfect for each other- but Kate was and always had been the boss, and trust me there was no stopping Kate when she got started.

Kate turned back to me, handing me an envelope already opened, as Gaz muttered something about controlling marriages whilst walking up the stairs, very, very slowly. I sighed and picked up the envelope-which was clearly a birthday card- and turned it over. A single word was written on the front of it in a handwriting I'd always remember as Alice's. The word was _**Bella.**_

I bit my lip as I pulled out the card; it was simple, 'Happy 18th birthday' written on the front, handmade by Rosalie and Alice. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the little sticker on the back, it was one we'd made when we were like 10 and we'd decided that actually we couldn't be bothered to go all the way around the corner for cards for Edward and Emmett, because it was way too far. (Note the heavy sarcasm,) so sat in Rose's little bedroom we'd made a card company called _**'Eclipse Cards'.**_

**Flashback**

"No Alice! We are not calling OUR card company 'Alice and Co.' Alright?" I exclaimed frustrated after the names she'd come up with so far. Alice's card company had to be the most annoying for a ten year old anyway.

"Why not?" she complained, Rosalie was laughing her head off, choosing not to get involved in this one.

"Because Pixie, it isn't fair, it isn't co-operative!" I explained ignoring her scowl when I used her most hated nickname.

"It has 'and Co.' At the end." She tried sulking.

"Ok, well I like the word Eclipse." Rose said recovering from her giggle attack, I just turned and shrugged while Alice complained, again.

"Just because you like science Rosalie." She grumbled.

"Yeah, so? I like it." I challenged. The Pixie crossed her arms in a huff trying to convince us she didn't like it, but we had known the little monster long enough to know when she was lying and within minutes we were all jumping around Rose's room singing along to Rose's mini radio.

**End flashback.**

"Bella you don't have to if you don't want to." Kate touched my arm.

"No, no it's fine." I said opening the card, when another envelope fell out, I pushed that to the side while I read the card.

_** Dear Bella,**_

_** So we thought we'd just say we miss you, we love you and we're sorry. You don't know how much we want to be with you right now, well all the time.**_

_** Happy 18**__**th**__** Birthday Bellaxxx**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Alice,**_

_**Jasper,**_

_**Rosalie,**_

_**Emmett,**_

_**Aaron and**_

_**Edward.**_

Ohmigod. There are literally no words. I put the card back down and picked up the other envelope, this one had the unmistakable writing of a certain Edward Cullen on the front. Again the one word, 'Bella' written on the front. I sighed pulling out the letter my eyes reading the letter without my consent, causing stupid and ridiculous tears to start falling.

_** Bella,**_

_**I know you'll never actually read this but, well this way it doesn't feel like I've completely lost you.**_

_** So like last year's letter, that I know you'll never read it but who cares? So anyway, I need to apologise. I hurt you and I'm sorry. And I love you. Too much, way too much.**_

I'm sorry what? He what now please? I carried on reading even though I didn't want the pain, I did anyway, tears already falling.

_** The sad thing is I still remember the night I realised I was in love with you.**_

_** My fourteenth birthday, after school, we were like always in the Brandons' back garden underneath the tree house, Alice was complaining about the wet grass, Rose and Em' were flirting shamelessly, Jazz and Aro, were arguing over which Football team was best and you were-we all thought-asleep. Anyway the exact moment I realised was when you took, mine and Ali's hands telling everyone to shut up, and you pointed out where the stars created constellations. We must have spent the entire hour looking for and pointing out constellations. –I smiled briefly, a tear running down my nose before I finished reading.- Everything about you was and still is amazing, the way your brown hair falls in soft waves down your back, your ridiculously beautiful brown eyes, your sense of humour is just well irresistible and then there's the way you can see beauty in pretty much anything, you can see in daisies and the wonder in the stars and the magical creations a pencil can make.**_

_** Isabella, I miss you, I love you and you will never know how much I want to tell you that in person.**_

_** Always yours**_

_** Edwardxxx**_

Ohmigod, ohmibloodygod. He thinks it's his fault!- well it is partly but to think he still blames himself.

"Bella? Why are you crying?" Luke's voice came from the doorway.

"I'm crying?" ok, so, yeah I was- I nearly choked.

"Bells, are you ok?" Kate looked over.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. I first looked and Luke standing at my feet begging to be lifted up, then at Kate, looking at me worriedly, then at Garrett's' descending figure and finally back at the letter in front of me on the table, all before shaking my head and shoving the letter back into the envelope saying "It's not for me."

Kate shook her head but dropped it standing up to take Irina from Gaz. Irina was unbelievably pretty for a two year old. She had her dad's soft green eyes with her mother's heart shaped face and blonde curls already at her shoulders. Luke was still trying to get me to pick him up but I was still choking back the tears when the door jangled again signalling Aaron was here to pick up his cake, after realising that I-put simply-couldn't serve he grabbed the box placing the card into the box and headed out to hand over the cake.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do we think?**

**So guys I'm really sorry again about the Prologue, maybe this extra long chapter makes up for it? Maybe? And Don't worry, they will all see each other again, hopefully. And I have at the moment got a billion ideas flying through my head about this and that and not only about this story so bear with...**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So people we have an early update, you're welcome, put it down to a very boring Sunday, with nothing to do. I've written not only this chapter but I've started the next and finished the first chapter of another story I'll be putting up sometime this week. **

**When your down and troubled and ****you need a helping hand**

**and nothing oh nothing is going right, close your eyes and think of me **

**and soon I will be there to brighten up even your darkest nights, **

**you just call out my name and you know **

**where ever I am I'll come running yeah,**

** to see you again, winter, spring, summer or fall, **

**all you gotta do is call and I'll be there, **

**yeah, yeah, yeah, you gotta friend.**

**McFly-You've got a** **friend.**

Edward POV

So yeah, was correct, today so far has been awful, by awful I mean Justin Bieber's 'Baby' awful. Biology was horrendous, I swear one day I'm actually gonna punch Lauren Mallory.

**Flashback**

**"EDWARD!" Lauren squeaked in the corridor outside Mr Molina's room, "Oh, my god. I've been looking for you everywhere!"**

**I rolled my eyes, are you sure Lauren or were you occupying Tyler Crowley behind the shed? "Lauren," I said civilly knowing that if Alice had been here she would have actually said my thoughts out loud. "Why were you looking for me?"**

**"Because, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come round to mine after school." She was jumping up and down "spend some quality time together."**

**Ohmigod, she didn't actually just say that out loud?! Like no! She's been ridden more times than a horse!**

**"Sorry Lauren I'm busy tonight." busy every night thanks Lauren.**

**"But Edward!" She moaned, her lip actually quivered! "Can't you do whatever you need to do another time?****"**

**"Nope." I said simply as I sat down at our desk.**

**"Fine, I just thought you could use some cheering up, you've been moody all the time lately, you're hardly ever happy." I'm never happy you unobservant slut.**

**"It's ok, Lauren, I can cheer myself up fine thanks." Wow that sounded so wrong.**

**She frowned before saying "Well if you need any help, just call me." Okay, seriously now what were with all the bloody innuendos today?**

**I didn't really pay any attention to Mr Molina not that I do any way. But today instead of my attention span fading away slowly, I didn't even bother to take in the fact he'd walked into the room. Yeah I've got it bad.**

**End Flashback**

"Edward, you ok?" Alice asked.

I looked up she was on Jasper's lap playing with his hair, again. "Honestly? No. I feel awful."

She forced a smile. "Aaron's ordered the cake."

I sighed, "Do you think we'll ever see her again?" I looked up at them.

Rosalie looked down at the table, "I, I, don't know." She admitted. "I think, well, she's too stubborn."

"That she is." Emmett grumbled playing with a strand of Rose's hair, she lent into his side and he put his arm over her shoulders. I internally shuddered at his motions, sometimes being best mates with two couples is really bad for my mental sanity.

"So," Jasper started "We going back to yours after Ali?"

"Course we are." She nodded. "Edward-"

"What?" I asked wondering why she'd stopped.

"Well, um-" She looked over my shoulder and I turned to see Lauren and her lapdog Jessica. I internally groaned she is the person I want to see right now.

"Finally!" Lauren exclaimed, sitting down next to me, "So what are we talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Lauren so please go away." Rosalie glared at her.

"Huh!" Lauren pouted, "Are you really gonna let her speak to me like that?" Yes Lauren I am.

"Edward, didn't you say we needed to go and see the principal about that confidential subject we were talking about last night?" Emmett saved me from another ten minutes of torture.

"Oh, yeah!" I jumped up dragging him and Jazz with me, Lauren and Jess would piss off soon and if they didn't then Alice and Rose wee perfectly able to deal with them.

I did need to go and see the head, but the reason wasn't confidential, I wanted of ask if there was chance of taking advanced biology I'd always wanted to be a Doctor like our dad, and I had promised Bella I wouldn't give up on it just because she wasn't there to help.

**Rosalie POV**

The cake looked amazing, professionally done the words iced on with chocolate and it tasted just like Bella's favourite recipe that only she could ever do properly.

"Rosie?" Emmett called from the tree house, I looked up towards him. Em and Jazz were eating more cake, Alice and Edward were making Daisy chains underneath the tree, Aaron and Melody were helping me with the box we fill up with presents for Bella each year.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Have you finished yet?"

"Almost," Mel passed me the card that had been in the box earlier, I wiped off the cream and resealed it, the sticky stuff had worn off today and it was open. I placed it in the box on top of the pictures that Alice and I had printed off earlier just as Edward came over with a daisy chain the height of Poppy (My horse- 13.2 hands) I took it and placed that right on top and then secured the lid on. Emmett and Jasper jumped down as I carried the box over to the hole the boys had dug when we got back from school. As I put it in the hole I saw Edward trying but failing to choke back tears. Alice didn't even bother to try she just let them fall freely, I felt my own tears welling up and I walked over to Emmett who pulled me into his chest, where I let it all out, on his shirt.

I knew Jasper would be holding Alice together right now, and Melody the same for Aaron. She never knew Bella but she'd known us all long enough that it hurt her when we were upset. But Edward, well, no offense to the guy but he really did look awful, I knew he hadn't been sleeping but it had to be worse than we'd all thought. I'd have to ask Emmett later.

Emmett reached down to wipe away my tears just as I did for him, he pushed my hair back from my face and I pulled his face down to mine. Even mixed with tears and pain the electric spark was still there between us, when he pulled away he buried his face in my neck and we just stood there for what felt like forever but was really only two minutes.

**Bella POV**

4 days. It had been 4 days since my birthday, 4 days since Aaron had come in the shop, 4 days since I had read Edward's letter and cried myself to sleep for the first time in two months.

Luke and Sarah had been ill all week but now they'd both recovered and Tanya (the childminder) very kindly works on weekends. I had gone with Kate to drop them off today as we opened the shop later on weekends and we had loads of time.

"Are you sure about this Tanya?" Kate asked as Luke ran up the path into her arms.

Tanya just laughed lightly and the sighed "Honestly Kate! You guys work on weekends, I may be older than you two but I'm perfectly able to look after them all, plus I've kind of missed these two the past week." She smiled at me and I know she was older and all but she was really very beautiful, she had soft strawberry blonde curls that reached midway down her back, she had piercing blue eyes, that saw pretty much everything. I was jealous, she was beautiful, inside and out. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned wider, "Both of you, go now, The cafe opens in twenty minutes. My sister is sending her two sons and their friends down for the weekend, so trust me I'll be fine!"

I hesitated as Kate sighed and passed Irina to Tanya, "If you're sure?"

"I'm positive! Now go, shoo, shoo, shoo!" she shooed us away and we walked back to the cafe around the corner and opened up.

**Edward POV**

Mum had said we'd be helping aunty Tanya with her child minding duties. What she didn't mention was that were loads of kids.

"Oh my god." I breathed, I saw Rose playing with a little girl I thought was called Anna, Rose was probably telling her all about her horse Poppy, and introducing her to pickle monsters (Little squiggly things she Alice and Bella made up when we were about eleven.) Jasper and Emmett were playing with two little boys in the other room, probably playing Fifa. Poor kids, they'd lose, Jasper could beat anyone with his eyes closed and his hands tied behind his back. Alice was in the kitchen with Tanya baking with the baby. I think her name was Irina.

I stood in the middle of Tanya's playroom and I saw a little boy on the sofa. He can't have bee any more than four, and he was crying so I went over.

"Hey," I said softly, bending down so I was facing him directly, he looked up at me and I was stunned into silence as he wiped his tears away. He had Bella's eyes.

"He, Hello." He stuttered.

"What's your name? I'm Edward."

"I'm Luke," He ducked his head and started chewing his sleeves.

"Are you ok? Why were you crying?"

"My big sister, isn't happy." He stuttered

"Well, have you told your mum? Dad?" I frowned, surely a parent would know about this.

He shook his head ans whispered "My dad's dead and my mum's in prison. Bella's all the family I have, and Kate, Gary and Irina."

"Well what do you mean? Not happy how?" I asked feeling really sorry for the kid.

"She had to leave her friends to look after me, and she didn't want to, but she told me I'm worth it." his voice broke at the end of his explanation. "She misses them."

Well I knew how that felt.

"Ok, well what's her name?" I asked.

"Isabella. But she likes Bella." I froze. His bottom lip started quivering so I scooped him up. Bella, the same eyes, same hair, same habits, same vunerability. But she never said she had a brother.

"What's your full name?" He buried his face in my chest so his answer was muffled but I still heard it.

"Luke Samuel Swan."

"So your sister is Isabella Marie Swan?" I checked, the words caught in my thought as I said her name. Luke just nodded. I carried him into the kitchen where Alice and Tanya were still baking.

"Edward?" Alice turned around. "What's wrong?"

"I, um, have to tell you something." Luke jumped down and ran towards Tanya.

"What is it?" Alice asked again, confused

"One second," I replied I turned to Tanya "Luke has a sister called Bella Swan right?" I heard Alice gasp as she realized what I needed to tell her.

Tanya whipped around. "Yes, she's Luke's legal guardian, her Mum's in prison for murdering her dad" She said hesitantly, this time both of us gasped. "Why?" she asked.

"Does she have brown wavy hair that reaches half way down her back, amazing chocolate brown eyes and a habit of chewing her lip?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alice looked at me and I gulped.

"Do you know her well? Is she ok? where is she? Does she get upset easily? Does she ever say anything?" I fired non-stop questions at her.

"Um, yes, sort of, around the corner, yes, sometimes." She answered all my questions frowning.

"What has she said?" Alice whispered.

"She has said something about some friends she had to leave so that she could look after Luke. She said she left after a stupid argument, a misunderstanding and some family issues. That's it really."

"Oh, my, god." Alice mumbled.

"Honestly though, Bella's amazing, she found her cousin Kate and got a job in her Cafe within 12 hours. She tries to stay strong for Luke but Luke's a lot like her. Stubborn but observant. Plus she's not exactly good at hiding things." Tanya still looked confused which she had every right to be, she didn't exactly know anything.

"She always was." We all whipped around at the sound of Jasper's voice. He Em and Rose were stood in the doorway. Rosalie looked absolutely terrified but really excited too whereas Emmett just looked terrifyingly happy.

"So she's just around the corner?" Rose checked a huge grin on her face.

"Yes, why?" Tanya was confused and irritated that we hadn't answered her 'why's'.

"She didn't ever say any names?" Emmett frowned.

"No, well she did once say Rose, but that's it, it always looked so painful."

"We, er, we were those friends." Rose said worried.

"You were?!" she screamed and I nodded, "Oh, wow! She misses you all so much! She's always said she wishes she'd done things differently but she's way too stubborn and scared to go back now."

I was skeptical but Alice just sighed saying "Oh, Bella. The complete idiot." I saw a tear fall from the corner of her eye and she walked over to Jazz who pulled her in close and I shivered. A little seven year old in the corridor told Jazz that girls were disgusting and Alice shot him a death glare while Rose burst out laughing.

Emmett turned to Tanya saying "Can we, like go and see her?"

"Don't be silly! Of course you can ! I can look after all these little monsters by myself, I usually do! Now go, go, go, go!" And we all fell out of her front door.

**Bella POV**

The phone rang for Kate, it was the gas company as we were quiet she took it upstairs so I had to stay out the front. Great. I literally have no cover if Aaron walks back in. Sighing I pushed the local newspaper which was about as empty the local newspaper in Forks and grabbed my old tattered copy of Wuthering heights instead. I sat on the stool behind the counter reading and listening to the radio, but I wasn't really paying attention to either. My head was full of images of Edward, not that this is unusual, it's just that in the past week I haven't been able to push the thoughts to the back of my mind like usual. So when I heard the voice I've been dreaming about for the past three years I very simply froze.

"Hey, stranger." That definitely couldn't be his voice. Could it? I'm sure it was just my daydreams becoming more vivid. But it wouldn't hurt to look would it?

I slowly lifted up my head and there definitely not a dream was stood a real life, living, breathing Edward Cullen. He grinned and I just stared, instantly comparing this Edward to my Edward, the Edward in the picture by my bed. This Edward had much more defined features, his cheekbones and jaw were a lot more chiseled, his eyes were still unbelievably piercing, his hair still a bronze mess on top of his head. He had the obvious signs of a six pack underneath his blue checked shirt, when I finally looked over to the others next to him, I checked what had changed there. Jasper had been in the gym by the looks of it too and Emmett. Wow the last time I'd seen him he'd been a scrawny 15 year old. Rosalie had become even more beautiful-If that was even possible- Her blonde hair was now longer than mine, her shocking blue eyes were now more like violet and she was smiling like I was the most amazing person on the planet. Then I looked at Alice, and I wanted to cry, all of her once long black hair was cropped short and stuck out in random directions, she was still tiny, by tiny I mean 4 foot 10 tiny. Her dark brown eyes now looked almost black and she was grinning whilst jumping up and down next to Jasper

I wanted to run around the counter and hug them-but I couldn't, I'd just froze. I was stuck, the tears welling up and Edward stood in front of me. I could hear Kate arguing with the Gas company upstairs, great. No help there then. I wanted to apologize, to try and be the old me, but I'd changed, they'd changed and so not even realizing what I was doing I stepped backwards, trying to get through the door but instead falling over and knocking myself unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Trying hard to fight these tears,  
**

**I'm crazy worried,**

**messing with my head this fear,**

**I'm so sorry**

**you know you gotta work it out**

**that's what being friends is about**

**Determinate-the cast of lemonade mouth**

**Edward POV**

She was more beautiful now than ever before, even now in (Kate's?) bed talking in her sleep, saying our names over and over again she was Bella. The moment I'd seen her downstairs I'd felt my heart beat for the first time in three years it was like, just by seeing her I was actually alive again and it really felt like I could breathe again. All I'd ever needed to see was those eyes, that tomato blush and I was back. But she looked, well like she'd seen a ghost, she looked terrified like we'd hurt her or something, or maybe she was just shocked. Then she'd done the typical Bella thing and fallen over, knocking herself out as she fell. She was fine I knew that but it didn't stop me worrying, even now as she lay in front of me.

She'd been asleep for about an hour when she rolled over and what she was saying changed. It was like she was going backwards, like literally, what she could remember at the moment it was all pointless rabble but I listened anyway just so I could hear her voice.

"Oh, Lukey, go back to bed please? For me?" she sighed "Ugh, Kate! can you please just do it, I'll owe you forever!"  
Admittedly nothing made any sense whatsoever until she rolled over again and said "Alice, please I need to go. I just need to!" I stilled when I heard this and I saw Alice and the others freeze too.  
"Oh, Rosalie, of course I don't blame you! Or Edward either! I just need to go." It may be sad but I loved the way my name just rolled off her tongue effortlessly.  
"Edward. Please? just let me go, I'm really really sorry, but It really is better that way." The thrill went through me again when she said my name.  
Then she said the line that literally blackmailed us into letting her go three years ago "Please guys? Please? If our friendship means anything to you." There was more but before she could say it she rolled over again this time hitting her head on the side table and she woke up in a daze.

"Shoot." She said her hand instantly reaching up to rub her head where she'd hit it, I sniggered and she looked up and glared at me. Well I suppose some things never change. We all lent over her and she looked up confused. "How'd I get here?" She whispered.

"Um, Edward carried you up." Rosalie admitted, I smiled sheepishly, but she still looked confused. She went to sit up and I immediately pushed her back down again. Hey, don't shoot me, she could very well have concussion!

"I'm fine." She told me, pushing my hand away and sitting up. We all moved back so that she could sit and she looked at us all and groaned. "I must be the biggest moron on planet earth." She mumbled.

"Actually I've seen worse." Alice said smiling.

Bella tilted her head, "Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Lauren Mallory." Alice nodded. "She literally told Edward to come round to have sex with her on your birthday." I groaned at the memory and Bella looked at me with pain in her eyes. I had no idea why though, I was the one who loved her, not the other way around. That only ever happens on those stupid romantic movies. "She's like a bloody lap dog, she's even worse now that you aren't there. But still everyone knows that Edward's sill in love with-" I silence her with a look and now Bella looked really hurt and still had no idea why.

"Oh," Bella mumbled, she brushed off the other part of Alice's speech, even though she was itching to interrogate me like she always had done. "What, um what are you guys doing here?" She asked, looking up at me and then looking away instantly.

"We, kinda met Luke..." Emmett started.

She jumped at that and then said "Tanya's your aunty?!" I nodded and she sat back down and put her head in her hands muttering to herself for being so stupid as she didn't put two and two together, considering Tanya never married her partner so still had my mothers maiden name (Platt-Evenson).

"Bells," I placed a hand around her shoulders and she partly relaxed. "Bella. I found him crying." She froze.

"What?" She said gulping.

"He said he was worried about you, Bella. Why didn't you just say you had a brother?" I sighed.

"I, I, I..." She bit her lip and didn't answer.

"And what about your parents?" Alice asked her. She started shaking.

"Bella, Maybe if you talk you'll fell better." Jasper comforted her.

She looked up and sighed. "You guys wanna know everything don't you?" We all nodded and she crossed her legs. "Ok, but it's kinda a long story. Don't interrupt!" She directed that at Emmett and Alice, who had a habit of cutting people off before they'd finished. They nodded and she started.

"Ok, so You guys all knew I was still in contact with my dad right?"

"Yeah..." Jasper nodded.

"Ok so, I knew I had a brother but my Aunt Elizabeth wouldn't let me go meet him and argued etcetera, etcetera but that's a completely different story." She sighed and pushed her hair back from her eyes, "Dad rung me every day but the Saturday after my birthday he didn't, So I rang and he didn't answer, so I kept on ringing all night. And then on the Sunday that I should have been with you guys I decided to come up here and make sure everything was ok." She closed her eyes and let out a small sob, leaning back on the pillows she said "I...It wasn't."

"Bella... You don't have to tell us..." I said wiping a tear off her cheek. Her eyes snapped open.

"Yes I do and you know it. Now just don't say anything because the only other person who knows the truth is Kate... Well and Garrett I suppose." She fell back on the pillows and carried on. "When I got to the flat, the door was open I heard a baby crying and water running so I..." She took a deep breath, "I called for dad, but there answer when I called for mum there was no answer there either. So I pushed the door open and walked into their living room. And I saw, I saw..." she moaned and pulled a pillow over her face.

"Bella just tell us already! I'm sure it can't be that bad." Emmett said agitated.

"I found them Emmett! I found my dad dead on the floor surrounded in his own blood." She snapped "And Luke, Luke was in the bath. drowning. If hadn't got there when I did he would have died."

"So, when you told us on Monday that an innocent kid would have died if you'd stayed in Forks you weren't joking!" Rosalie gasped Bella nodded.

"What happened next?" Alice asked.

"I, I made biggest mistake I've ever made, I took Luke to the police and they put him in a foster home. And then I just came back home and acted like nothing had happened. The foster parents wouldn't let me see Luke and they wanted to legally adopt him. Elizabeth didn't want another troublesome Swan in her home so I left." She shrugged and the she started sobbing freely, I rocked her back and forth until she stopped and sighed. "When we all argued it gave me an excuse. So came up here and because I was family Kate and Garrett let me stay. I owe them so much it took us nearly a year for us to get full custody of Luke, I had to go through interviews with the police, I had to be civil to the couple who wanted my brother and who hated me. I only got Luke because I was family. And in that time I was a suspect for a murder."

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Rosalie exclaimed and Bella gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, well I found the body first didn't I. I cleared though. But the uh Cornelius's tried to use that one against me in court too."

"Cornelius's?" Jasper asked.

"They took you to court?!" I gasped.

"The family that fostered him," she answered Jazz, "And yeah, course they did, they said I wasn't fit to look after him which was when Kate and Garrett stepped in saying I was sixteen now, and Kate was pregnant so it wouldn't exactly be hard to look after two kids between three of us." She smiled, "but I won didn't I."

"Yeah I suppose." I sighed.

"I have two questions Bells," Alice said.

"Shoot,"

"Why didn't you come to us and What about your mum?"

"huh, I... I didn't know how to ask for help I suppose." She admitted and I groaned.

"Really Bella? Is it that or were you just too stubborn?"

She grinned "Bit of both? And what do you wanna know about my mum?" She said the last word with such distaste and hatred it was almost funny.

"Well, Tanya said she was in prison, what about her court case?" Alice questioned.

Bella stood up and very quietly said "It never happened."

"Bella are you saying your mum isn't guilty?" Rose checked.

Bella whipped around her expression more scared than annoyed. "No, she... they... she is guilty they have enough evidence to prove that but they.. they can't convict her when she's not there can they?"

"But I thought she was in prison." Emmett frowned.

"That's because you believe the lie! You believe the cover that we use." Bella hugged herself.

"But why do you need a cover?" Jasper asked confused.

Bella rolled her eyes "You try telling a four year old boy who has only just been made 'safe' in his own home, who has nightmares every single night and is terrified for his own life, that the person who tried to kill him is still out there!" She snapped, "People don't help if they know the truth, they want safe, warm, home." She said the last word with complete sadness and then said "We decided not to tell Luke because he already believed that, it was like he'd thought up and entire story by himself, however he soon told me that his foster parents had told him that and that he should call them 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' which really pissed me off. But the extent of what his nightmares was that I hadn't come and saved him and he'd gone into prison with mum, so I let him believe it."

"Oh," Jasper said.

"I know." Bella mumbled and sat back down next to me.

"Bella?" Alice whispered after a surprisingly comfortable long silence.

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave again."

"Alice, I swear, I won't."

"Well. that's great and all but Bella I do need you to actually do your job sometime today." We all jumped at the sound of Kate's voice. She was stood in the doorway and Bella jumped up and in typical Bella fashion slipped and fell on top of me.

"Ow, shit sorry." She said getting up more carefully, I helped her stay on two feet this time whilst trying not to laugh as I knew it would piss her off. She still glared at me when I accidentally snorted though.

**Bella POV**

I was really surprised at how easily we'd all fallen back into the rhythm of being all being together again. Even when I'd told them all everything I knew nothing had changed, it was almost like I'd just been on a really long holiday and now I was back and telling them all about it. Though I have to admit that I'm not gonna tell Edward that I read the letter, he'd probably be really angry that I'd read it or something. And Alice nearly said another name that's not mine earlier, but he cut her off. He probably doesn't trust me anymore, not that I'd blame him if he didn't. He's only human.

We were busy, busier than we'd ever been on a Saturday and I didn't really like it. I mean sure it was good for business but me and Kate were the only one's who worked out front, poor Garrett was rushed off his feet in the back but we all refused to get anymore staff, I might seem really stupid and stubborn, it probably was, but it was because we had been working here since it opened three years ago and to get in new staff felt wrong and this place was family orientated, we didn't want to change this.

"Hi, how can I help you?" I asked a blonde guy who I vaguely remembered being called Riley, from when he'd asked me out last week.

"Hey, Isabella," He said, in what he probably thought was a sexy tone, "Can I get a coffee please?"

"Of course," I smiled lightly taking his money and setting up the coffee machine. I looked over to the table the others were sat at and I was surprised to see Edward missing, he most likely went to the toilet Bella, I told myself.

"Thank you Izzy," Riley said as I handed him his coffee.

"It's Bella, Riley." I grimaced as he walked out signalling for me to call him.

I rolled my eyes and not even looking up from the till I said "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hmmm, difficult question Isabella." My head shot up at the sound of Edward's velvet voice. I narrowed my eyes at his smirk, "Who was that?" he asked and I felt my face crunch up at the memory.

"That was Riley Biers." Kate said over my shoulder. "He's nineteen, pretty rich and is completely obsessed with Bella."

"Right..." Edward said as I grimaced again "Can I get that huge chocolate and cream cake please?" He said more happily.

"Sure," I replied turning away from Kate. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked him as I pulled out the cake.

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, actually there's two questions." I admitted sheepishly.

"Ok..." He frowned.

"Number 1. Why did Aaron come in here and buy a cake on my birthday? And why do you need this?" I asked as I handed him the box with the cake in.

He smiled slightly and leaned towards me. "Bella, you seriously can't expect us not to have missed you." He whispered in my ear.

"That doesn't answer my question!" I whispered back.

"We still celebrated your birthday, even if you weren't there! And this?" He motioned to the box in his hand whilst I was still shaking my head, "You owe us what? 18 birthday's so that's 18 birthday cakes. So technically with this one you-my little friend Isabella-are getting of lightly!" I scowled and he laughed at me,

"I suppose I could come over after I've finished my shift." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Silly Bella, of course you're going to come over, it's chocolate and cream!" He laughed again and walked back over to the table while I scowled and turned to the next ever so slightly pissed off customer. Meh, you try going three years without your best friends and the guy you've loved all your bloody life!

Ohmigod, did I just think that?! since when was I in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?** Since always Isabella, You've just only just realized it. And since when did you have you had voices in your head? **A voice said. Ok it's official now. I'm insane. I groaned internally-Well apparantly not so internally, as the customer in front of me looked at me like I was mad before walking off. Well as a matter of fact Miss 'I'm so perfect' I am not completely insane I'm just in love. I think.

I looked over to where they were all sat, I could watched him laugh with the others and then he must have felt my eyes on him because it was around then that he looked up and stared right into my eyes, that was when I understood.

I'm in love with Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**So... I hope you guys understand how hard it was to write this. It has taken me forever. But on the upside, half term has finally started so I might actually be able to write the next chapter. Hopefully.**

**Pretty, pretty please review, because then I will do my French, English, Maths, Spanish, Welsh, Science, History homework and write the next chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
You'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song**

**If we were a movie-Hannah Montana (Yes Hannah Montana. Problem?)**

**Edward POV**

As I stared back she blushed and looked down at the till before she looked back up at the next customer. When she'd stared right into my eyes it was like she could see right into my soul, and it was pretty scary. I had already noted all the differences I could see. Her hair was longer but still smelt of strawberries, she was about an inch taller and she'd matured a little more in the pas three years. Bella hadn't changed much, well except for the fact that she had an even bigger guard. It was like she'd built herself a wall and refused to take it down. Not that I blame her if the person who'd murdered my dad and tried to kill my brother was still out there, I'd be wary of everyone too.

"Earth to Edward?!" Emmett clicked his fingers in my face snapping me out of my thoughts. I dragged my gaze away from Bella to look at him.

"What?!" I snapped his smirk grew and Rose smiled wistfully.

"You know staring at her is kind of creepy bruv." Emmett told me.

"You're one to talk, you look at Rose like she's something to eat." I retaliated.

"Well that my little brother is because she is." I shuddered and I heard a groan from behind me as he kissed her neck.

"That's kinda gross." Bella said sitting down next to me.

I grinned and said "Try living in the same house as him."

She shivered and looked over at them, they were now sucking face and as we looked over at the other two they were doing the same. "Are they always like this?" Bella asked.

"Huh, pretty much." I mumbled.

Bella grinned and looked up at the clock on the wall. "Shoot!" She jumped up and we all stared after her as she pulled off her blue apron and grabbed he coat.

"What?" Alice asked as she rubbed cake mix off her jeans.

"I'm late." She groaned.

"Late for what?" I questioned.

"Luke and Irina should have picked up nearly half an hour ago." She explained.

"So? Tanya won't mind." I frowned.

She turned and looked at me "But Luke will." She whispered. With that she ran out the door and we all followed her. Now Bella being Bella managed to trip on the curb and fell flat on her back. As I smirked and pulled her up she mumbled "Thanks." Before running up to the door and knocking like there was no tomorrow.

"Bella." Tanya sighed opening the door.

"I am so, sorry!" Her words were rushed and she pushed her hand through her hair before saying "Is he ok?"

Tanya bit her lip and then I saw what Bella meant by 'But Luke will.' "Bella?!" Luke's voice said. Then we saw him. He ran up into Bella's arms and she pulled him in tight he had tears running down his face and I didn't really understand.

"Lukey baby, I'm so sorry." Bella murmured stroking his hair. Tanya smiled at us and brought out Irina and their bags. "Thanks Tan', um, can one of you take Irina please?" Bella said turning to us.

"Oh, um yeah, sure." Jasper said walking forward and taking Irina, "Hey, Tanya we're sorry we weren't her to help you today."

"Don't worry about it! I was fine!" Tanya brushed it off, she gave us all another smile and closed the door, we all followed Bella and Luke confused about what the big deal was.

Bella was talking to Luke the whole five minutes walk back to the cafe, and then still carrying Luke she pushed the door open and sat down in the corner seat with him, still trying to get him to calm down.

"Bella?" Kate called, "is Luke ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine, I think." Bella said looking up "Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare any customers away?" She joked lightly.

"No," Kate grumbled. "She's still here Bella!" they looked over to a woman with curly red hair and a much too revealing plum dress.

"Who's that?" Jasper voiced my thoughts as Kate straightened up and he carefully placed Irina in her arms.

Bella smiled and stood up, placing Luke who was now drifting to sleep carefully on the chair. "That's Victoria." She looked over at Garrett behind the counter and then at Kate who was rocking her baby to sleep but also glaring at Victoria, "Well, she divorced her husband James two years ago and now she has a really irritating obsession with Gary." She explained.

"Oh." Rosalie said laughing.

"It's not funny." Kate moaned.

Bella hugged her shoulders and said "Kate, Gary doesn't even take any notice of her, he literally only has eyes for you. Now do want cake or not?"

Kate frowned and then sat down beckoning Garrett over, Bella smiled pulled us down to sit around the table, leaving enough room so as not to squash Luke and leave enough room for Garrett. I pulled out the cake and placed it in front of us. Bella smiled and leant back in her seat before groaning and declaring we needed a knife. As Garrett was already here she got up to get one herself, I watched her walk away before turning back to the others.

"Mate are you ever gonna tell her?" Emmett asked me.

"Tell who what?" I asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Bella that you love her!" Jasper grinned and we all looked at Kate and Garrett who didn't seem surprised at this.

"How about never?" I rushed out.

"You'll tell her one day Edward." Garrett said knowingly and I suddenly wondered how he and Kate had first got together. But before he could elaborate our attention was stolen by Bella who was now arguing with Victoria.

"Victoria," Bella said calmly, "We need to close now."

"Why should I leave?" Victoria snapped "They get to stay." She argued pointing to us.

"They are friends who we have invited over tonight." Bella said gritting her teeth.

"Well they have kids." How pathetic can this woman get?

"No they don't, those kids are my brother and Kate and Garrett's daughter."

"I'm not leaving."

"Victoria right?" Emmett said as we all walked up behind Bella.

Victoria smiled eyed his biceps "Yes, who are you?" she asked sweetly.

"He's Emmett and I'm his girlfriend." Rosalie piped up. And Rosalie Hale was terrifying, not that I was surprised. With her 5 feat and 9 inches she was only a few inches smaller than me. put that in with her striking blue near violet eyes and piercing glare on top of her complete possessiveness over Emmett and you have the definition of scary.

"Emmett, so sweet." Victoria pouted, "I have a huge bed, I could teach you a few things." Ugh. Rosalie raised her eyebrow and she would probably have punched her if Emmett hadn't wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. Victoria then turned to Jasper and I shook my head automatically looking at Alice. She may not have Rosalie's height but even at her tiny 4'10'' she is ridiculously scary. She smiled sweetly, Alice was possessive but she also knew that Jasper was crazy about her and she let people look but Alice didn't share and her jaw hardened as she stared out Victoria. And then she looked at and everyone sniggered. "What about you then? I usually go for the blonde's etcetera but I suppose a red head would do."

I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth to speak but Bella beat me to it. "His hair isn't red it's bronze, and seriously now you need to get out!" She glowered at Victoria and I have to say I've never seen her that angry before. Not that I don't like it, she was pretty hot when she was angry.

"Fine. I'm going!" Victoria snapped picking up her bag and storming out, turning just before she left to say "Bye boys. I'll see you tomorrow Garrett." In a voice that was supposed to be 'sexy' I think. With that she left and we all broke out in fits of giggles. Bella rolled her eyes and turned over the sign that said 'Open' to 'closed'. She grinned and we all sat back down again and began to eat cake.

"Bella can I ask you something?" Rosalie asked as she pushed away her plate and took a huge gulp of her lemonade.

"Yeah what is it?" Bella replied looking up from Luke's face.

"Why was Luke so upset when you were late?" We all looked at her and she looked back down at the sleeping angel in her arms.

"I, well..." Bella sighed and shook her head "You know I said about his nightmares?"

"Erm, the ones where you didn't come and save him?" Jasper checked.

Bella nodded and said "Yeah, well the thing is, I've always promised that I'd never be late for him and that I'd always pick him up at five o'clock, when he asked me when that was, I showed on the clock. So if I'm late panics-as you saw today." She told us.

I frowned, "Bella, I... um,"

"Yeah," She looked at expectantly but I shook my head and turned back to my slice of cake. I saw her frown and Alice and Rose roll their eyes.

"Bella?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Yeah..."

"What do you do on weekends?"

"Work. Why?"

"There's a party at La Push on Saturday evening, you should come."

"No." Emmett and Jasper looked up confused.

"But you used to love them..." Jasper said.

"Will people from school be there?" She checked.

"Obviously!" Alice said.

"My point proven." Bella sighed.

"What's the big deal? They're just people." I frowned, confused.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at me "Lauren'll be there right?" I grimaced and she slouched back in her chair "Thought so."

"Bella, she can't still seriously get to you?" Rosalie said shocked.

Bella shrugged and opened her mouth but Kate spoke first, "Bella you're going. I don't care what you say, I'll look after Luke for the weekend and you can go up on Friday evening." Kate smiled.

"But-" Bella started.

"No but's, I'm not going to listen to them Isabella." Kate said lifting her hand in the 'talk to the hand motion' it was childish but it worked and Bella sighed admitting defeat.

"Yay!" Alice said ecstatic and Bella groaned no doubt remembering the countless times Alice and Rose played 'Bella Barbie'.

Bella wasn't a tomboy but she wasn't a girly girl either. She had always hated sports but loved swimming and that's why she loved the La Push parties, even though we never swam at them she always loved being near the sea. She'd complained for ages when Alice had told us that we were going whether we liked it or not for the first time, we had to have been a young as 13. Bella's big cousins live on the reservation and were perfectly happy to come and pick us up. And I have to admit, Jacob may have been and still be and pompous jerk, but he was still a good friend however much he irritated me.

"Ugh, fine!" Bella groaned at Alice's enthusiasm and instead turned to me ignoring the various sniggers from behind the pair of us.

Three hours later Emmett sighed and looked down at Rosalie. She was asleep in his arms and Jasper was holding a half awake Alice, Bella snorted next to me and I looked at questionably she shook her head and said "Just wait until they have kids to look after and are up half the night." She smiled and looked down at Luke who was snoring on her chest, you could tell he drove her insane but she wouldn't change him for anything.

"Mate, we need to go." Emmett told me, I groaned and Bella smiled.

"We'll still be here tomorrow, and the next, and the next etcetera, etcetera until Friday." Bella grinned and I grinned back.

"Fine, hey Bells, do you need help with getting Luke back to your place?" I asked her and she hesitated before nodding. "Ok, guys shall I meet you back at the car?"

That woke the girls up at the same time they said "Er no!" Bella raised her eyebrow and they said "We wanna see your place too!"

"It's really not much to see," Bella blushed, struggling with Luke.

"Bella, give me Luke." I told her. She opened her mouth to complain but I said "Now" before she could say anything.

"Fine. Are you all coming or not?" She jumped up and walked to the door.

Rose smiled and said "This is gonna be great!"

"Don't get your hopes up," Bella mumbled. "See ya tomorrow Kate!" She called louder over my shoulder before pushing the door open and walking into the cold night's air.

We were all shocked to realize that we'd actually parked outside her block of flats as she keyed in the password and opened the door for us to go in front of her, "Number 21 Ali," She told Alice throwing her the keys, Alice ran up the stairs to find her flat. Jasper and Rose followed her quickly while Emmett, Bella and I walked up more slowly.

"Wow, Bella!" We heard Alice's voice say Bella shook her head and mumbled "It's a one bedroom fla with a tiny kitchen and tiny bathroom with a small box room that Luke sleeps in- sometimes"

Emmett laughed and ran the few remaining steps up to the second floor. It turned out Alice had every right to say wow. Bella had taken her small flat and turned it into a home. Her kitchen was tiny but it was clean and even though it only had a few things in it seemed full and there was a smell of cookies which I later discovered was because Bella always had freshly baked cookies in her flat for Luke. Her mini living room was cozy, the sofa obviously second hand and she even had a huge mirror on the wall which was already there when Bella got here apparently. She was right about the bathroom and Luke's bedroom but what I really liked was her bedroom. Not for those reasons! I liked it because it was Bella. I only saw her bedroom because she told me to put Luke in her bed as he'd go in there soon enough. But her bedroom was amazing. It wasn't huge and neither was her bed but the walls were a light shade of blue and the bed covers were a chocolate brown, her small wardrobe was a simple wood and if Alice was in there she would have had a fit over how small it was but she wasn't, thank god. Her bed was pushed up against the wall and she had a few things stuck to it. Bella sat down on the floor as I gently laid Luke down on her bed, as I straightened up I looked at her wall and froze.

"Edward?" Bella asked, I heard her stand up and come up behind me as I stared at the pictures on her wall.

"Is that us?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, I thought maybe it wouldn't kill me to just have that one up there." She admitted sheepishly "I could take it down if you like." She said but I could tell she didn't want to.

"No, it's fine, I just thought you would have forgotten us or something." I looked at her.

"Edward..." She pulled me down to sit next to her on the bed, careful not to sit on Luke. "You guys were on my ind every second of every minute of every hour of every day. I was just pretty good at pushing it to the back of my mind it still hurt to think of you guys and then Aaron came in on Monday and I read-" Bella gasped and stopped talking just when she was about to say something that was probably important knowing Bella but I brushed it off as she was extraordinarily stubborn and I didn't want to fight with her already. "Anyway," She said standing up, you need to get the girls home.

"Yeah ok." I said, smiling I walked out of her room with her following as soon as we got out we were bombarded with the pixie.

"Bella! On Friday me and Rose are gonna come up here and we are gonna go shopping! And the on Saturday we are gonna make you look even more amazing!" Bella groaned at her enthusiasm and I grinned.

"But Alice what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Bella moaned gesturing to her simple black jeans and green hoodie. Nothing in my opinion it could only be bettered if she wasn't wearing anything to be quite honest. For Christ sake Edward, we really need to control our thoughts! We? Out? Ohmigod I'm bloody insane!

"Bella, really did you really just ask that question?" Alice said sadly, Bella shook her head and Rose grinned the biggest smile I've seen on her in a very long time.

"Alice, please just gimme a break so that I can sleep for once?" Bella said.

"Of, course Isabella," She pulled Bella in for a tight hug and Bella scowled, when she pulled away she said "Can I have your number Bella? your new one? If you have a phone?"

Bella pulled out her old phone from her back pocket, the blackberry we'd all got her for her fifteenth birthday and she grinned sheepishly, "You've kinda still got it."

"WHAT!?"Alice yelled "Are you telling that every time I've rang you, you could have picked up?!" We all looked at Bella and she hunched up and frowned.

"I thought it'd be easier." She grimaced.

"Oh, Bells. You really are ridiculous aren't you?" Rose sighed before pulling her into a huge hug and saying "We'll see you on Friday."

"I'm gonna ring you this week Bella, and I swear if you don't pick up I'm gonna come up here and fucking murder you!" Alice said, although her scary persona was ruined a bit by the huge grin on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**Sooooooooooooooo, yes this took me for what I call ever! But on the up side I now have McFly tickets!**

**And today I won an argument/heated discussion with my best friend on facebook and it was over twilight! so I'm gonna copy and paste it onto my profile for anyone who's interestedx**

**Anywayz I started another story a few days ago and I would be really happy if you could read and review that one too, it's called For the first time and it's a bit lighter than this one.**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer (Because I felt like it): Unfortunately I didn't come up with the amazing main characters of this story, all credit there goes to the one and only Stephenie Meyer, however, Luke, Melody and the story line are all MINE! **

**So, chapter 8, here it is...**

**You'll never touch my face**

**We'll never play these games  
We'll never be the same  
I think about that night  
You never said goodbye  
You only walked away**

**It's like my heart stopped beating when you walked away**  
**And all that I believed in is going to waste**

**You'll never know that I loved**  
**You'll never know that I trusted you in every way**  
**You'll never know that I miss**  
**You'll never know that I think about you every day**

**You'll never know- Lawson (So yeah, this one's a little long and slightly depressing but it does convey most of Edward's feelings from this chapter. Hopefully.)**

**Bella POV**

So I had to admit it I was happier, a lot happier, as promised Alice rang this week, although to her annoyance I didn't pick up the first time (on Sunday), so she actually came up here with Rosalie and demanded to know why I hadn't answered. Of course she didn't possibly think I was actually working on a Sunday. Which isn't exactly great, but I love my job and like I said earlier we didn't wan an more staff. So on Sunday we sat behind the counter talking and catching up on the past three years. They told me what it was like after I'd left, I refuse to believe Edward even thought about alcohol and drugs, because my absence surely couldn't have been that bad right? I mean I was always messing things up all the time. But I brushed it off and asked them what colleges they plan on going to. I soon found out that Alice is planning to go to the New York University to study fashion design and Jasper was planning on going with her but to study photography as he'd always been able to capture the best things on camera. Rosalie still has the dream of owning her own restaurant and it seemed that Emmett was planning on opening one together as soon as they'd both got through culinary college, they were planning o either going to the one in California where her grandparents live or the one in Washington. When I asked about Edward they both grinned.

"Well Bella, you know when you left you made him promise not to give up on being a doctor?" Alice said, I gripped my seat as she said this and was already chanting thank you in my head.

"Yeah..."

"Well, he's kinda already been offered a scholarship to Dartmouth!" Rosalie said excitably.

"What?! Ohmigod, when?" I jumped up slightly pissed that he didn't tell me last night.

"He doesn't actually know yet..." Alice admitted. I raised an eyebrow, telling her to elaborate. "Carlisle got the letter this morning but he left before it came... I tell him to ring you as soon as he finds out ok?" She comforted me and I nodded my head as I sat back down and our conversation moved on to less important matters (or more important according to Alice) the colours I'd be wearing on Saturday. I made her promise nothing to drastic to which she replied "Oh, please Bella! When have I ever left you astray?" I had no answer so I just shut up,hating her smug little smile. We walked over to my flat around two, as Kate closed early and we sat their talking about nothing, watching Luke play with Irina, who I was babysitting so that Kate and Garrett could have some couple time for once. Every thing was fine until Alice walked into my room and saw my wardrobe.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" She yelled, Rose looked at me to say 'What have you done know?' I shrugged and stood up immediately freezing when I nearly stepped on Irina. Picking her up I carried her into m room with Rose and Luke trailing behind.

"Uh, oh!" Irina told me when we walked in, this was where usually I'd laugh and say it back but today I just nodded as I took in Alice's tiny form standing next to my now empty wardrobe, with crossed arms and looking at my small collection of clothes distastefully.

"Aliiiiiiice!" I groaned. I heard Rosalie snort behind me and I turned to glare at her but my little pixie friend soon started.

"Ok, so when I said we were gong shopping for outfits for Saturday I really meant we were going shopping to renovate Bella's Wardrobe!" I turned my glare to Alice and she didn't even flinch. Ugh bloody pixie's!

"Al, I don't have that much room in there!" I complained, you could literally see the wheels turning in her head.

"Don't be silly Bella, I have loads of clothes racks at home I'll bring them up on Friday!" Then without even bothering to put my clothes away she pulled us all out looking at her watch at the same time, "Shit, Rose we have to go, it's already eight thirty!"

"WHAT?!" Rose and I both yelled at the same time, "Oh god, we have to go! We'll see you on Friday Bella!" Rosalie said before hugging me and Luke and placing a delicate kiss on Irina's forehead, Alice gave me a huge hug before leaving too and then I turned to the baby in my arms and the four year old monster at my feet.

"Right then you two, bed!" Luke groaned and I internally shuddered at all those tantrums that were inevitable on school nights in a few months. After I put Irina in Luke's old cot that we kept her for Irina I quickly play fought with Luke when he refused to go to bed, I finally told him that he was staying with Kate and Gary on the weekend which he loves doing. Luke may not like me being late but he didn't mind if Gary and Kate were there. I wasn't planning on telling him until Friday before I left, but now I suppose I could use it as a threat... Meh, I don't care if Alice would never allow me to stay home, it got him in bed didn't it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNext FridayXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ugh, Friday, now usually I love Fridays but not today. not with this huge shopping trip coming up later, great. I was still trying to convince Kate to let me hide out in her flat for the weekend when Alice and Rose walked telling me to zip it because they'd hunt me down and drag me out head first. I have no words. When Luke walked in from the kitchen he completely dropped me in it.

"Ali! Rosie!" He yelled, he'd automatically loved them and I was pleased because if I got my way we'd be seeing a whole lot more of them.

"Hey you little monster!" Rose said crouching down as he ran into her arms, Alice almost didn't need to crouch down, "What have you been doing this week?"

"I've been a good boy." He told them proudly and I rolled my eyes thinking of Tuesday when he'd put dishwasher tablets in Victoria's brunch, not that any of us were complaining, she'd left and didn't come back until this morning With the police! But thankfully as she had no real proof that she was even here on Tuesday and she told them that a four year old boy had done it she wasn't even taken seriously. Add that on top of Luke's adorable innocence and she was arrested for wasting police time. unfortunately she was released and came back straight away but, meh.

"Oh. yeah?" Alice said looking at me, I'd told her about the little pranks he liked to pull on Saturday when he was asleep.

Luke nodded and then frowned saying "Bella said I couldn't stay here if I wasn't good this week." He giggled at Alice and Rose's outraged faces whilst I was shrinking back into my coat by the door.

"Did she now?" Alice said eyeing me evilly, the way she used to eye me when we'd fallen out. I cringed and Rose burst out laughing at presumably my face, but I didn't see anything funny here. Not much anyway...

"Ok," I squeaked, "Lukey, I'll see you Monday morning," I kissed his forehead then asked, "girls can we go?" sincerely hoping the ground would swallow me up whole as I left the shop with the girls behind me.

"Isabella" I scowled as Alice used my full name, "You shouldn't even threaten things like that, it was completely unfair and-"

"Mary Alice Brandon!" I snapped leaning on her car-I was slightly amused to know that she had the yellow Porsche she'd been wanting for like ever- "You don't seriously think I'd ever carry it out do you? Not only do I not want Luke to throw a huge tantrum that would end next century, I also value my life too much Ali!"

"Fine whatever,"I shook my head but she was soon jumping up and down like the lunatic she is again, "Bella, this is Melody, Aaron's girlfriend!" She said pulling a woman with flowing auburn hair out the car, she had hazel eyes that looked green in some lights and blue in others and a huge kind smile, looking at her it was no wonder Aro liked her.

In the five minute drive to the shopping center I learnt a lot about about Melody; she doesn't mind if you call her Mel', she sometimes hated her height even without heels because she was almost 5'10", she was also a really nice person, her hair is actually naturally the colour it is with the lighter ginger highlights, her favourite colour is green and she and Aaron had been together for 2 and a 1/2 years, however to my disappointment, she loved shopping as much as the other two. Great.

After trying on fifty-yes fifty-pairs of jeans, Alice, Rose and Melody finally decided on four new pairs for me, a pair of blue skinny jeans that 'I just have to wear tomorrow'! Another pair of skinny jeans but black this time and then a pair of dark blue straight legged jeans and finally a pair of red skinny jeans that I didn't really see the point in but I didn't argue. When we were in Alice's favourite shop they all spotted something and I fell in love with a pair of snakeskin pumps that weren't too expensive so Alice let me buy them, as long as I bought the sandy colour loose fitting vest top she put on my arms as well as another twenty odd tops to go with it. Once I'd bought that I went back into the changing rooms to judge each of their outfits, Alice was stuck between a gorgeous pink one that had spaghetti straps and came down to just above her knee and and a blue halter neck maxi dress, she finally decided to go with the pink one telling me she had big plans for it and a sewing machine at home to make it more 'her'. Rosalie decided against a plum coloured mini dress instead opting for a red club L open heart top that she matched with a new leather jacket and a pair of cute little ankle boots with a heel and a bow. Melody's outfit suited her completely, she immediately saw a beautiful light green strapless maxi dress that had different layers for detail and the bodice was decorated with loads if different silver beads. She matched the dress with a light blue denim jacket and silver pumps. When we finally left the shopping center I could barely walk, Alice had handed me a huge bag full of accessories and make-up, another of shoes and another of more clothes. I had nearly murdered her when she'd come back with it all at lunch but she consoled me by saying not only were her parents loaded (which is still no excuse) but she also had three years of birthday and Christmases to make up for, she didn't even let me finish my sentence when I argued about her birthdays etc. I soon gave up and I still don't know how she was planning on fitting it all in her tiny Porsche.

"So Bella?" Melody said turning to me, she had been updated on everything in the last fifteen minutes and she didn't judge me or anything! I was seriously starting to see Melody as a friend even though I'd only known her a few hours.

"Yeah?" I asked taking in her form sat next to me in the car. She was wearing a blue tube top and creamy white jeans with blue studded flats and a grey/blue leather jacket.

"Your mum, what was her name?" She asked nervously.

"Why?" I asked first.

"I was just wondering, I never heard a Swan on the news and I work in the news so..." She looked nervous so I flashed a grin before sighing.

"Her name was Renee Higginbotham. My parents were married but she never referred to herself as it. God knows what she is now." I told her without feeling, when I was a kid she was a great mum. More like a big sister really as I was always looking after her, but we were happy-the three of us-until mum met Caius Volturi, they had an affair and my parents almost divorced but Caius died before anything could happen, but that drove a wedge between us and my parents decided to leave me with Elizabeth my dads sister so they could have a bonding weekend in Port Angeles, of course then they never actually came back.

"Hey, Mel's I was just thinking do you think I should wear heels or those sandals I bought today?" Alice interrupted my train of thoughts and then the rest of the 30 minutes in the car we were talking about whether it was a stupid idea to wear heels on the beach, we all decided it was and even Alice agreed to wear the sandals she bought today-I was shocked when she liked them so much, I picked them out first to see if they had my size but they only had Alice's so she got them.-Rosalie however was insisting she'd be fine.

"I think your hair should be wavy tomorrow evening Rose." Melody told her over the magazine she was reading. The four of us were in Alice's room talking about tomorrow, again. I'd soon found out that Melody was staying over tonight too and we were spending tomorrow with the boys before we all went to the party and six.

"Hmmm, I dunno sometimes it's easier to just keep it straight." Alice told us finally finishing the what felt like millions of braids in my hair. "But you do always wear it straight..." I rolled my eyes and stood up walking over to Alice's far wall, as soon as I walked in her room I could tell she still hasn't changed it from the Blue and Purples we painted when we were 12, and her parents Mary and Felix had finally let her convert the spare room that connected to her room into a walk in wardrobe, her in suite was just as I remembered-the biggest bathroom in the entire house. Yes Alice is the youngest but she also has her parents and her brother wrapped around her little finger. But after giving a sweeping look around all of this I was only really interested in her right wall. That was widest wall in her room, aged just 10 we'd all created a photo wall at each of our houses, Ali's had grown and I was amazed to see the ones of me right in the middle, specifically our last La Push party before I left, I'd been wearing dark blue shorts and a red vest top and I was freezing but it was still a great night. I studied the other carefully noticing-even though it hurt-that you could see a sort of timeline, Alice had all the happiest pictures in the middle, the ones we were all in smiling or making faces and acting like idiots then the pictures I'm in start to deteriorate and they all look depressed. I heard Rose come up behind me sigh.

"You should see Edward's, it's like a fucking gallery of you. He really missed you you know." I pushed the hair back from my eyes wondering if I could ever tell then that I read the letter but I couldn't because what he'd written was probably a load of rubbish anyway right?

"Is that you?" Melody pointed to a picture overlapping the La Push one, it was of me Edward and Alice at Ali's 5th birthday, "Edward was so cute back then. Awww!" I grinned really was.

"Ok girly's I know the picture wall is fascinating but enough! We have ice cream, chocolate and sweets to eat a shit load of movies to watch-ooh, Bella when was the last time you watched a Sex and the city episode?" Alice gushed out not stopping to breathe once.

"Huh, would I be in trouble if I said Rose's 15th?" I bowed my head already knowing the answer.

"Ohmigod!" Rose said with a mixture of disappointment and disgust, "Come on then we have some serious catching up to do!" She told me and then dragged me off to Ali's bed where Melody joined us an amused expression on her face, and the Ali as soon as she'd set it up we were watching their-ok our-all time favourite series again.

We had to have watched every single episode of Sex and the city before Ali realized it was gone two in the morning and we all needed to sleep if we were meeting the boys for lunch at 12. We had blown up air mattresses but we all ended up sleeping on Ali's bed and when we woe up we were all entangled in each other.

"Showers mine!" Melody jumped up, looking at the time, just gone ten. Just under two hours to get ready, Ali was gonna throw a fit. Melody was in there in seconds before Ali even had time to register what she'd said until she saw her clock.

"OHMIGOD!" she yelled probably waking up anyone who wasn't already awake as far as Seattle. Rose groaned and then jumped both of them complaining that they needed a long shower but only had time for a ten minute one. I rolled my eyes not even bothering to mention how all my showers are only ever five minutes long.

Melody was out in minutes and Ali was straight in I did wonder why Rose didn't just go and use the one on the landing but to be honest I couldn't be bothered yet so I just lay in bed for an extra twenty minutes until Rose had got out and I took the longest shower I have had in years and yet I was still told I was only seven minutes in there. I don't know which was creepier the fact they'd timed how long I was in there or the fact that unknowingly Alice had bought me more underwear yesterday and even though I knew I'd lost weight in the last three years she had all the sizes correct.

I was ready within minutes, Alice was dressing me again, not that I was surprised. Today I was wearing aztec black and grey leggings and a light blue top that billowed out at my arms and was held in at my waist with a brown belt, the slip on's I was wearing with it were the same shade of blue and I'd be perfectly happy to wear this to the party tonight but I knew all to well that would be completely out of the question. I was instructed to leave the braids in and keep drying my hair as well as possible until we left so I did, closing my eyes as Alice gently applied a little make up and other wise just watching the others get ready, Alice's top was similar to mine, it was almost tunic like and it was pulled in in the middle with a white tie around but unlike mine it was orange at the bottom and sort of faded up into white. She paired it with a pair of cream jeans like Melody's yesterday and little brown ankle boots with braided details. Melody on the other hand had a pair of black jeans and brown biker boots on that she wore with a woolen jumper that a fox with glasses on it. Rosalie managed to look like a model even in a towel and the clothes she wore accentuated that, She wore a pair of light pink jeans and a black top that hung on the one shoulder, matched with her little black ballet pumps and the small self confidence I had left after seeing Melody was destroyed.

"Ok, Bells, lets see shall we?" Rosalie said five minutes before we had to leave, I turned off the hair dryer and she started working her fingers through my braids once she was done my roots felt really stiff and Melody burst out laughing when she saw how my hair had stuck up at the back, after a couple of minutes I had a few grips to keep my runaway hair down and left saying goodbye to the Brandon's before we all jumped in Alice's Porsche to meet the boys at the lodge.

The boys were already there when we got arrived, Aaron with them, as soon as Aaron saw me he was excited as he'd been when he was told he could have a pet dog, of course that never actually happened but meh.

"BELLA!" Aaron yelled as we walked up to them outside, I was soon enveloped in a hug so hard that I could't breathe, although when he pulled away Melody looked pretty miffed as he had blanked her completely.

"Very important girlfriend over here!" Melody joked and I sniggered as Aaron picked her up and spinned her around like a rag doll, I think she was either trying not to laugh and ruin the perfect moan or trying not to puke. Maybe both.

"Ok well... Shall we just go in and this lot can find us?" Edward said as the whole lot of started sucking the partner's face off.

"Yeah...that would probably be best..." I turned away from Alice and Jasper who still hadn't come up for air, I felt like jumping around them saying 'And break? And breathe?' like the doctor does in the first episode of Amy and Rory's last series. But I didn't and I turned away walking ahead of Edward into the restaurant only to be greeted by none other than my cousin Jacob. "Jake?!" I exclaimed as he turned around.

"Bells?" He seemed equally surprised and I could hear Edward cracking up behind me. "What? Since when were you in town?"

I cringed "Since they found my hiding place last week! And I was so close to complete freedom too Jake!" I joked.

"Oh, haha." Edward said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jake "Since when did you work here?" I asked him. He shuffled awkwardly ad I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well you know Leah..." He said hesitantly and looked at me, Leah was the girl Jake's always liked and back when I lived down here it was a really irritating love triangle with her Sam Uley and her cousin Emily.

"Yeah...?"

"We've been helping her aunt out as she's short on staff and we're sorta getting married next month!" He jumped.

"Ohmigod Jacob!"

"I know right?! Bella you seriously have to come all of you!" He told me and I grinned.

"Ok, well gimme an invite tonight then," I shrugged.

"Sure. Now then," Jacob said changing the subject, "how many of you lot?"

"Eight." Edward said. Gesturing to the six behind us who were still at it.

"Right then come this way." Jake said taking us to the biggest table by the window, "I'll send Katie over now." He said before he left.

Edward and I sat there in silence for a few minutes until Katie walked over right before the others did. Katie turned out to be bleach blonde and looked like malibu barbie. She immediately started eyeing up Edward and although I wasn't anywhere near a date it still hurt. Was I like invisible or something? Luckily before she could say anything we had to move up so the others could sit down, Alice took in my expression and giggled. When I glared at her Melody and Rose looked at us questionably so Ali gestured to Katie then Edward then at me whilst I tried to regain my composure.

"Yeah, no!" Rosalie said when she saw Emmett sizing up the chef behind the bar.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuut, Rosieeeeeeeeeee!" He whined and I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself snorting. "He keeps staring at you!"

"Aww, babes, don't be silly just shut up and eat." Rose said. Emmett looked disgruntled but was perfectly happy to pull Rosalie in tighter and finish off his huge- and when I say huge I mean HUGE- cooked breakfast.

"Hey, do you want this lot as well Em?" Alice asked him pushing her plate towards him and he nodded delving into that one as well, I saw Edward shake his head opposite me and mutter under his breath.

"What was that bruv didn't hear ya?" Emmett said and we all watched the little sibling exchange.

"Nothing Em, just trying to work out how to tell mum that one of her twin boys has turned into a pig." Edward said straight faced.

"Hey I'm not a pig!" Emmett said and I actually had to duck as he had a mouthful of bacon.

"Well, no offense Em but with the amount of Bacon and pork sausages you've had you're gonna look like one." I said hiding behind Aaron when he shoveled another fork of food in his mouth before speaking again.

"Whatever Isabella."

Edward rolled his eyes and said "I do not know him, he has absolutely no relation to me at all."

We'd walked the entire of Forks by three and Alice was declaring that we needed to go now otherwise we'd never be able to get everything done this evening so after a quick good bye to the boys we were literally pushed into the car and driven back to Alice's. In the ten minute drive from the Cullen's I thought about what had changed around Forks. The school was exactly the same, same with the Lodge and newtons outfitters, the only thing that had really changed were the people. Aaron in particular. Obviously he was gonna be different than the 17 year old that I'd last seen but the changes were more drastic than I could ever have imagined. His hair used to be blonde but it's naturally gone darker so that it was now dark brown, he had stubble and was apparently the soon to be manager of Melody's parents stores as she didn't want to do it and she was an only child.

When we got to Ali's I tried to stand my ground to stay in the car so they couldn't carry out their torturous make-overs but they just threatened to bring it all out here to do it and I wouldn't put it past them so I reluctantly got out and followed them upstairs.

So I was first told to sit down and shut up as I was still complaining so I did because honestly the three of them were terrifying. I watched the three of them as they set everything up, Rose was getting out a load of make-up, Melody was plugging in hair curlers and straighteners whilst Alice was hanging up the outfits on the back of her door. Ali was right she was a genius she'd made the dress her own by sewing on a black piece of lace just where it came in before flowing back out again, but when she hung up three black leather jackets I froze.

"Ali, I'm not wearing a leather jacket." I told her standing up.

"Yes you are so stop complaining." She argued.

"But-"

"No, Bella, it goes with what you're wearing and I can name quite a few people who'd love it." She nudged me and I resisted the urge to slap her.

"But, why can't I just wear a denim one like Mel?" I asked and they all stared at me like I'd just committed a murder. "What?"

"You are not wearing denim on denim Miss Swan." Rose told me.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because it's like wearing lace on lace it just looks wrong and I hate it so no." Alice said so I gave up and got changed.

I don't know how the other three managed to look like they'd just walked off a catwalk when I felt and probably looked like I need therapy. It ended up with Alice doing my make-up and Rosalie carefully making loose knots around the back of my head whilst Melody was loosely curling Rose's hair. When Alice had finished she grabbed the curlers and flicked the ends of her hair out more so that she looked even more like a pixie, Melody's hair was pin straight Rose's was gently curled and sitting on her shoulders.

"huh, we can go!" Alice jumped up throwing me a bag that already had my phone, purse and a small make up bag in. "Lets go!" She dragged me out of her room yelling good bye to her parents who didn't seem bothered that their 17 year old daughter was going out a most likely going to be drinking with her best friends and boyfriend. But then I guess they trust Melody and Aaron to watch out for her. Well Melody at least.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you think? Yeah this chapter was a little lighter but there is a huge twist in the next few chapters. Hopefully.**

**I do personally hate Denim on denim and Lace on lace so it really hurt to write this as Bella who had no clue about it. **

**I've spent the entire time I was writing this listening to covers by The vamps. So that's probably why this chapter was such a happy one.**

**Anywayz please review, Pwease?!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
**And you let her go**  
**Let her go-Passenger (Put simply I love this song and I love the version my The Vamps. So check it out on youtube.)**

**Edward POV**

"Are they here yet?" Aaron asked for the thousandth time as he jumped down from Emmett's jeep that was parked just above the first beach in La Push.

"Nah, they're girls Mate." Emmett told him grabbing a beer and gulping half the can. "They gotta be fashionably late."

"Technically we're early Em." Jazz told him leaning on my Volvo and chucking Aaron a beer.

"Potato, potahto." Emmett said and I rolled my eyes at him, sometimes I wonder how I got such an idiot as a brother.

"There they are." Aaron sighed clutching his beer tighter as we all knew that as soon as Melody saw it she'd try and take it.

The girls pulled in in Alice's Porsche next to my car and we all stared-and probably drooled-when the four of them got out. Alice and Melody were wearing dresses, Alice's pink and Melody's green, whilst Rose and Bella were both wearing jeans and leather jackets. Bella had a sand coloured tank top with dark blue jeans and snake skin flats on and she looked amazing.

"Hey," I said as she reached me. She grinned.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine."

"Ok..." She looked to her right where Emmett had pinned Rosalie up against his Jeep and yet again they were sucking face. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah that'd probably be best." I shuddered.

"Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the beach. "Ohmigod, is that Lauren and Jessica?" She asked as I jumped down the last couple of steps behind her.

"Um where?"

"There!" She turned my head in the opposite direction than it was and pointed to the two girls stood with their own little group of 'friends', Tyler, Mike, Eric, Angela and Ben.

"Oh, yeah. What exactly are they wearing?" I tilted my head.

"Erh, not enough." Bella told me.

"Ugh, you two are an insult to fashion sometimes." Alice said jumping down next to me. "Admittedly they do look even more like sluts than usual but still..."

"But what exactly are they wearing?" Emmett asked.

"Well, Lauren's wearing a black mini skirt and an unbelievably tight crop top. With really cheap, stilettos. Whilst Jessica is wearing a yellow mini dress and a lace jacket with black peep toe ankle boots." Alice sighed "And they cannot walk." She shrugged as they tried to walk over to us.

"EDWARD! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!" Lauren screeched at me as they reached us. I saw Bella cringe and try to hide behind me but Lauren saw her first. "BELLA?" She yelled astonished.

"Errrr, hi Lauren" Bella took a step out from behind me and pulled her head up a little. "How are you?" She said politely.

"Hmm" Lauren huffed ignoring her and turning to me instead. "You wanna dance Edward?" She said sweetly and in my peripheral vision I saw everyone except Jessica roll the eyes.

"Um, maybe later Lauren." I told her hoping she wouldn't take it too literally.

"Right, see you later then Eddie." Then she walked off and the seven so called 'friends' of mine burst out laughing. Bella and Alice were even holding on to each other for support.

"What's so funny?" I demanded. Bella tilted her head to the side and tried to control her laughter.

"Oh, dear Eddie-" Bella didn't get any further than that as Aaron interrupted her with a huge hiccup, no doubt from the amount of beer he'd already drunk.

Melody turned back to her boyfriend and hit him around the head and said "Seriously Aaron? You're supposed to be setting an example for Alice!" Melody huffed and pulled the beer out of his hands and took a huge swig, whilst we all stared at her. Melody had always been the sensible one who'd always discouraged drinking. Melody giggled and took in our bewildered expressions before saying "Well if you can't beat 'em join them." She grinned and finished off the can "No matter who shit I feel tomorrow." With that Aaron pulled her away to talk some sense into her or more likely to lock lips and more. Not that they don't do that enough when they're sober.

Bella snorted and Alice grinned at me and dragging Jasper and Rose off to dance swiftly followed by Emmett who looked slightly disgruntled at being left behind. I sighed and sat down on the bottom step grabbing another beer.

"I don't think so. Do you?" Bella said grabbing the beer and chucking it back in the ice crate before sitting next to me.

"What do you mean Miss Swan?" I asked her accusingly turning only to realize that her face was only centimeter's from mine.

"I mean exactly what I said Mr Cullen." Bella breathed, not moving away. "You lot are only seventeen, with me-a responsible adult- present I should look out for you lot." She smiled.

"You a responsible adult?" I said teasing her.

"Hey! I've been responsible for the past three years! and you are completely out of-"

"Bella! It was a joke alright?" I told her shaking my head.

"Oh," She grimaced, "That was really stupid right?"

"Just a tad Bells." I told her. She laughed weakly ducking her head.

"So Dartmouth eh?" She said looking up.

"What?" I asked confused. "Wait, how did you-know?" I frowned I hadn't told anyone, had I?

"Uh," Bella started the sighed, "On Sunday you'd left before your dad found out and Ali and Rose told me." She looked at me guiltily but I just shrugged because honestly I didn't want to tell her I was moving half way across the country for something she made me promise to do. Then her head snapped up and she turned to glare at Alice and Rose. "Speaking of, they said they'd tell you to ring me as soon as you found out."

"No they never." I screwed my face up trying not to remember Sunday evening when they'd rung and told me to ring Bella to tell her my news. Although at the time I had no idea what they meant so I'd ignored it and then when I found out on Wednesday I'd forgotten what the little pixie said.

"Bloody pixie's." Bella grumbled slouching back on the step.

"Bells, you wanna dance?" I asked her sheepishly a few minutes later.

"I dunno Edward, you know I can't dance." Bella bit her lip most likely remembering the countless times she'd nearly broken mine or Jasper's or Emmett's toe when we've tried to teach her how to dance.

"Oh come on. It's all in the leading Bella." I told her standing up and holding out my hand for her. She looked at it skeptically before sighing and taking it.

"Fine," She said as I pulled her up. "But it's on you if I break anything." I shook my head and pulled her out to where everyone was dancing just as It will rain my Bruno Mars came on.

"Oh, please Bella dancing with me can't be all that bad can it?" I asked her pulling her hand up to my shoulder and placing my hand on her hip.

"Well, I suppose it's not as bad as dancing with Emmett." She said grinning and glancing over at Em and Rose who were now in the early stages of something I never want to think about my twin brother doing. Ever.

"True." I shook my head but then said "But seriously Bell, am I really that bead to dance with?"

"Hmm," Bella joked then smiled and pulled me closer so she could whisper in my ear, "No. No, it's really not." She breathed and I shivered almost whimpering when she pulled away.

"Thank you Miss Swan." I nodded and she giggled. "And you're not so bad yourself." I told her.

"Why thank you Mr Cullen." She grinned and rested her head back on my chest just as the Blacks fireworks started. Jacob always did a firework display each year at eight. It was obviously later than I thought. "Wow. So amazing." Bella said sarcastically a few minutes after.

"You know Jake puts a lot of effort into those." I told her lifting up her chin to look her in the eye.

"Pfft, he gets cheapy ones from Port Angeles when he's up there, and the effort he puts in is next to none."

"You are just so supportive aren't you?"

"Totally." She grinned and I rolled my eyes and tilted my head just as the music changed into yet another slow one. "Edward... I... I missed you." Bella admitted.

"You know growing up I never thought you'd ever mean this much to me." I said twirling her around and catching her before she fell over. "But you do. And I missed you too."

It felt like ages that we stood there in silence, just watching everyone dance and have fun but it probably wasn't. And then I did one of those things that change your life completely. Like one second your entire is destined to be just some dude working in a hospital with some irritating obsession with some girl he went to school with and the next you just aren't that guy because you've rewritten your entire future. You wanna know what I did? I pulled her chin up and very lightly pressed my lips to hers. And you know what was really amazing? Bella didn't pull away and slap me. Oh no. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Her lips were soft and amazing and then she moaned and I pulled away and sighed, resting my forehead on hers.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." She whispered breaking the easy silence that had fallen.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah." And then she bit her lip and ok I couldn't help it kissed her again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what do you guys think? So I know it's a lot of dialogue but they are now together so yay? I think but there are some problems that were gonna come up in this chapter but I decided they need it's own chapter.**

**But I do defo wanna know what everyone thinks is gonna happen.**

**And then if you review I'll update by saturday. fingers crossed.**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**So I've got a serious case of writers block so this chapter has been non existent for quite a while. **

**Bella POV**

Ohmigod!

He kissed me. Edward Cullen kissed me. Wow. And he was so good too! Like literally I've dreamt of kissing him for ages and trust me he was so much better than the dreams! Even now nearly two hours later sat on the steps with Ali and Rose asking questions like there's no tomorrow I still cannot believe it! It's like all of a sudden I can understand every single thing I've been feeling for the last three years and I honestly don't ever want to stop feeling like this. I'm on cloud nine for christ sake even if I have got Alice demanding to know every single tiny detail.

"Ugh Bella, stop with the games already just tell us everything, all of it, I don't care if we're here til midnight I must know everything!" Ali tugged on my arm as I avoided her questions again.

"Good God Alice, give the girl a break!" Rose helped me defend my corner which due to Alice was rapidly shrinking.

"But, Rosalieeeeeeee!" Alice complained, "I need to know!"

I smiled and leant back on the step watching the boys drinking, sat on the sand a few metres away, I gave up on trying to stop Edward and the others drinking about the time I started. When Lauren came to be the slutty scumbag she is with Edward.

**Flashback**

"Mmm, you know that's never going to happen Bella." Edward told me, resting his chin on my head again.

"Oh please, you've met them once and then they weren't even at the same time! I know for a fact that Riley and Victoria will end up together!" I insisted, smiling slightly at how our conversation had gone from 'When do you think Alice will ambush us?' to 'Oh my god no, Luke and Irina are like brother and sister!' to what our latest subject is about-the one Edward brought up when I started complaining about Lauren, Riley Biers and his unexplainable pig headedness.

"I just can't see it happening Bells!" he protested, throwing playing with a strand over my hair, "and she's older than him so..."

"So what?" Glaring up at him, "There's a three year age gap between your mum and dad, there was a five year gap between mine and heck Edward there's nearly a year between us!"

"Christ Bella, I didn't mean that if you'd let me finish..." He exclaimed, pulling away so he could look me in the eyes, "I meant there's a **_huge_** age gap between them! I mean Riley's only nineteen and Victoria's fifty!"

"Oh," I said leaning back against his chest as he pulled me in again. But unfortunately we were finally ambushed, but not by Alice Brandon. Nope we were interrupted by none other than Lauren Mallory.

"Would you mind if I interrupted Isabella?" Lauren's snarly voice came from behind us.

"Go away Lauren." Edward mumbled in my hair, hiding his face. Ha, in your face bitch.

"Edward... You did promise..." I joked, pulling away. To face him, he gave me the evil eye and I burst out laughing, pulling his neck back down again and turning so that I could face Lauren. "I'm sorry, Lauren, but I think we're both gonna go sit down now."

"Then I'll come with you!" She jumped up and pulled Edward away to chatter on about her shoes, and I was dragged behind due to Edwards grip on my hand. Half an hour later and she still hadn't shut up about her bloody shoes! I mean what the hell is the whole deal with shoes anyway? Shoes are things you wear on your feet, they come in different colours and sizes but ultimately they're just things you wear on your feet! "I personally think these blue shoes suit me better, don't you think so Edward?" She waffled at us-or more at Edward, she'd made a pretty big point of ignoring me- whilst holding out her foot and examining her tacky blue stilettos.

"You know this is one of those times where I'd actually be glaif Alice came over right now." He whispered in my ear when Lauren resumed her waffling.

"Well then we might just be in luck." I whispered back watching Alice searching for us then turn to see Edwards arm which she was eyeing particually scarily even for Alice, I shot her an apologetic smile and she scowled.

**End flashback**

"Alice... I not gonna tell you anything unless you ask nicely." I told her grinning.

"I have been asking nicely Bella." She grumbled "besides I saved you from Lauren so technically you owe me."

"Ugh, Alice that's not fair!"

"I never said I play fair did I?" She sulked, "Please Bella?" She moaned turning her irresistible puppy eyes on me.

"Fine!" And naturally I told her everything. "Happy now?" I asked her once I'd finished.

"Extremely." Alice said jumping up and running over to Jasper who immediately picked her up and swung her around like a little baby.

Rose and I sat there in comfortable silence until I turned to her and said "When did that all happen?" Jerking my head towards Jasper and Alice who were now talking with their heads together on a log about a metre from where Edward and Emmett were sat playing noughts and crosses on the sand.

"Um, about six months after you left." Ros sighed resting her head on my shoulder.

"And you and Emmett?"

"Hmm, well, it was sorta the day after you left." She giggled.

"Oh."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello!**

**Ok so you have my full permission to hate this chapter. I have a serious case of writer's block and I needed to fill this space up because I already know what's gonna happen in the next chapter but there was a much too confusing jump between this one and the next one so I spent about two weeks trying to write this and I still don't like it.**

**But I want to put more Jasper in so if you want me too then tell me and any other characters you want just tell me and pretty please reviewxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**So this might be a little easier to write as my writers block is officially no more. (Hopefully.)**

**Edward**

"Ugh, you are unbelievably irritating." Alice moaned giving up on trying to get me to tell her everything and standing up before going over to Bella to interrogate her instead of me. She jumped as Alice sat down and buried her face in her hands as Alice started begging her as she had done with me.

"Hmmm," Emmett said taking a swig of his beer, "I give her 10 minutes before she cracks." He said watching the girls as Bella turned and glared at me. I mouthed sorry at her and she shook her head leaning into Rosalie.

"Nah mate, I say she'll hold out longer I give her 15." Jasper said rolling his eyes at Emmett.

"Well if you're so sure..." Emmett said digging inside his pocket, "Would you be willing to put-" He pulled out his wallet and searched through it, "$15 on it?"

"Fine, deal?" Jazz said shaking his hand and looking pointedly at the girls, Bella was shaking her head at Alice and I personally gave her another five minutes before she cracked and told Alice everything, looks like Emmett would win this bet. "Hey Edward we've told you before, we'll tell you again, staring at her's kinda pervy." Jazz told me.

"Yeah well that doesn't seem to stop you does it?" I told him, pushing him over to his side. "Haha, Emmett you've lost." I laughed a second later as Alice grinned and skipped back over to us, she jumped straight into Jaspers waiting arms and it was really sickening watching them. "Ugh." I shuddered as they started sucking face. I soon went back to staring at Bella again though.

"Mate, why don't you just take a picture it'll last longer?" Emmett asked punching my shoulder.

"You're one to talk Emmy Poo!" Rosalie piped in before I could.

"Well that's not very nice." Em said in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes before getting up to go sit next to Bella, who was half asleep on the step we were sat on earlier.

"Hey." I said gently sitting down next to her, I grinned when she immediately moved so that her head was leaning in my shoulder.

"Mmmm" She replied quietly. "What time is it?"

"Um, about 12.15." I told her after glancing at my phone. "What's the latest you've stayed up lately?" I asked her grinning.

"Luke goes to bed at 8, I need to be at Kate's by 8 every morning. So I go to bed in between 8.30 and "9.30."

"What about Luke's school?"

"He's not old enough yet, so he usually goes to Tanya with Irina, or the pair of them stay upstairs."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I know."

"You really do try and make everything easy for him don't you?" I whispered after a few moments of appreciative silence.

Bella looked up at me and sighed. "Yeah, I don't want him to be the kid at school who everyone takes the mick out of because he doesn't have parents, or doesn't have all this cool stuff. So I try and make him understand without scaring him senseless." She told me not breaking eye contact with me. As she moved her head back so that it was resting on my shoulder again, I smiled. I'd seen so many sides of Bella in the time I'd known her and this Bella, the one who not only loved him, but protected Luke with everything she had, was definitely a Bella I liked.

"Hey sleepy heads!" Called an irritating voice, I opened my eye to see Alice, Jazz, Em and Rose stood in front of me grinning. It was about then that I realized I'd fallen asleep.

"Shit! What time is it?" I asked shaking Bella to wake her up.

"Don't worry it's only been 15 minutes, Bella did you know you are an unbelievably cute sleeper." Rosalie gushed, she was most definitely drunk.

"Grrr," Bella growled up at Rose who started giggling uncontrollably. Unfortunately Alice joined in and we realized that they were all drunk. Great. The pair of us had to get the four of them home. And don't even ask where Aaron and Melody were. Whatever, they can get home by themselves.

"Ugh, shall we?" I asked looking at Bella who seemed to have the same thoughts as me.

"Yeah, may as well." She sighed standing up and pulling on her jacket. She took one look at Rosalie's shoes and groaned, "Rose, why the hell did you wear heels?"

"Because they're cute, Belly boo!"

"Ohmigod."

"Edwarrrrrrd!" Emmett said rolling his tongue.

"What?"

"Nothing bruv, I like your name, Edwarrrrrrrd!"

Right, okay, my brother is completely and utterly drunk. I grinned when I saw that Bella had forced Rosalie's shoes off and was attempting to half carry, half drag Rosalie up the steps whilst she was still laughing with Alice trailing behind her telling Bella how much she loves her. I glanced at Jasper who was a little more sober than the others so I pushed him towards the stairs and started pulling Emmett up behind him.

It took us a good 30 minutes to get the lot of them up the stairs, and push them into the cars, Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap and Rose and Em were tangled up together. We decided we'd leave Alice's Porsche and Emmett's jeep there and hope to god that Mel was till sober enough to drive Aaron's Ferrari back.

Bella went over to Alice's car and grabbed a load of stuff that she shoved in the boot. "Done?" I asked her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Yeah, you know we could leave them there and take Alice's Porsche back." She sighed, leaning into my shoulder.

"Huh, that would be great but somehow I don''t think my mum would appreciate it if I left Emmett here."

"True."

"Well, I am known for it."

"Haha, listen to my actual and genuine laughter. Ha. Ha. Ha."

"Oh brilliant Bella, great."

"Why, thank you Mr Darcy."

"You're very welcome Miss Bennet."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bella." She grinned and I brought her chin up so I could kiss her again. As she kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck we heard a voice that I have to admit, I'd never heard before but Bella obviously had and she froze pulling away from me.

"There you are!" The voice said and Bella froze letting go and turning slightly. "My little baby!" Bella turned to glare at her. "Isabella Marie Swan!"

Wait, what? Bella's mum? But she's a supposed to be missing.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Edward**

"Mum?" Bella whispered, digging her nails into my hand.

"Hey sweetie, how have you been? I suppose you've met Luke by now?" Her mother said smiling sweetly, I tightened my hold around her waist as she lent into me.

"What do you want?" Bella asked frowning at her and digging her nails even deeper into her hand.

"Can we talk... without company?"

"No. Anything you want to say to her you can say to me." I said harshly as Bella started shaking.

"Look, I don't care who you are and what you want to do with my daughter but I need to speak to her alone." She said standing on tiptoes to make eye contact with me.

"Edward it's fine, just wait here." Bella said taking a deep breath and letting go of my hand.

"But-"

"Please?" Bella pleaded. I nodded and she walked slowly towards her mother who was walking away towards what I presumed was her car. Whilst watching them I walked around to where Alice and Jazz were sat and shook them awake. I explained everything to them and they were immediately sober again, ALice stood and watched them whilst Jazz and I woke up Emmett and Rose, when we were finally able to get them awake and explained everything to them Aaron and Melody walked up, Aaron surprisingly more sober than I expected, they took in our focussed expressions as we watched Bella talking to her mum.

Melody sat on the bonnet with the girls as we half explained what had happened. We were interrupted when Bella's posture changed so that it was protective and closed off from the world. Aaron and Emmett clenched their fists and Jazz and I stood up properly to watch what was going on.

**Bella**

She just wanted to talk, that was it.

"No. Anything you want to say to her you can say to me." Edward growled at my mother.

"Look, I don't care who you are and what you want to do with my daughter but I need to speak to her alone." My mother answered glaring at him. I frowned, looking between them they both looked ready to kill so I interrupted.

"Edward it's fine, just wait here." I told him letting go of his hand.

"But-" He started.

"Please?" I pleaded and he nodded, letting me go. I followed her towards a white Ferrari convertible. She stopped just in front of it and started speaking instantly.

"So, Isabella I want to talk to you about Luke." She said and I just stared at her, "I want him back." That woke me up.

"What?" I almost yelled, glancing around towards Edward who'd woken up Alice and Jasper and was now staring at me. I quietened my voice saying, "Are you crazy? You tried to kill him. You killed dad!"

"Oh, Izzy." I shook my head as she called me Izzy. "Your dad deserved it and Luke belongs with me."

"You are crazy aren't you?" I said starting to panic. "I've gotta turn you in! You're a murderer!"

"Isabella, I must have him back!" She exclaimed.

"No you can't, you will never even see him again! I've only just got him safe and been happy myself since what you did! Besides they'd never let you have him!"

"Now that's where you're wrong little miss." She said patronisingly.

"How the hell am I wrong?" I exclaimed. She looked towards Edward and I followed her gaze, everyone was now sat on the bonnet watching us.

"Because," She said attracting my attention again, "I have a cover."

"What? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Well, did you recognise me when I walked up to you?" She asked and I looked at her properly. Her light brown hair was now bleached blonde, she'd had a load of botox and her eyes were now violet. Now that I was looking at her she wasn't recognisable at all. I shook my head and she carried on. "Well, I've also changed my name and got remarried."

"To what? To who?" I asked quietly.

"Heidi. Heidi Dwyer. I'm now married to Phil Dwyer. He's a millionaire." She told me proudly.

"Does he know about what you did?"

"No, and it had better stay that way."

"But why do you want Luke?" I asked leaning away from her.

"Phil wants kids, I told him we'd adopt instead of ruining my body."

"But why Luke?" I asked again, thinking of my baby brother asleep in Irina's room.

"Because he's rightfully mine."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

This was easy and I hate my own character...

Please, please, please review?

xxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bella**

"You tried to kill him!" I cried. She smiled lightly and got in her car, I stepped back as she drove off. I stared after her and suddenly felt a ripping sensation in my chest as I thought of Luke being taken away from me. I walked back slowly towards the guys not looking up and trying to hide the tears in my eyes. Edward met me half way had pulled me into his arms.

"What did she say?" Rose asked me. I sniffed and looked up towards her.

"She has this plan. A plan to take back Luke." I choked

"But she can't do that? Can she?" Emmett asked confused.

"I dunno, but she's created a new identity and created a new face, I didn't even recognise her when I looked at her properly." I told them.

"Well, she can't have him can she?" Edward said in a determined voice. We all looked at him confused. "Well, think about Bella, who left her best friends to look after him when he had no-one else, no matter how much it hurt?" He said leading us back to his Volvo.

"Bella." Alice whispered.

"And who fought for him so that he wouldn't have to go into adoption for an entire year?"

"Bella." Jasper said opening the door for Alice.

"And who are going to make sure that he isn't stolen from her again?" He said turning around so that he was facing the four drunkies in the back seat.

"WE ARE!" Emmett yelled way too enthusiastically.

"Yada yada yada." I brushed them off grinning, I have the best of the best friends.

"So she just told you she'd be getting him back?" Alice asked over breakfast the next morning. I nodded and opened my mouth to answer properly but was cut short by Emmett and Rosalie groaning as they came down the stairs. "Hangover?" Alice asked turning in her chair.

"Piss off Pix," Rosalie muttered as Edward passed them both a glass of water.

"Ugh, this is awful Edward!" Emmett groaned downing it.

"No mate it isn't it's the taste of alcohol that's disgusting."

"Don't shout!" Rosalie complained slowly leaning down to rest her head on the table.

"Rose?" I asked softly, "Maybe you should go back to bed."

"Bed?" She said, confused "That sounds nice."

"Oh god." Jazz moaned, "I'm not explaining this to mum." he added hastily.

**Edward**

"Do you have to go home?" I whispered refusing to let go of Bella's waist.

"I'm only in Port Angeles Edward! And with your maniac driving It'll only take you twenty minutes to come down." Bella protested, "Besides, I really need to speak to Kate and Garrett." She sighed and wriggled out of my arms.

"Wednesday?" I checked desperately for the sixth time in five minutes. She nodded and turned to the kitchen doorway where Alice and Rosalie were stood.

"Bella?" Rose said mischievously.

"What?" Bella asked looking down at the the thousands of bags at her feet.

"WUV YOU!" Alice and Rose yelled together pulling Bella up and squeezing her.

"Can't... Breathe... Please... Help... Me!" She managed to choke out.

"Oh, right, sorry." Alice said sniggering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I suppose that was easier than the last time she left." Emmett sighed as we watched her drive off. Rose nodded but none of us said anything else, we still ad another 3 days in school so thats about 76 hours and 5 minutes until I can see her again. Great. Because I just love school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Edward, how was your weekend?" I heard Lauren ask before I'd even got out my Volvo. She was stood right in front of my car door, dressed in, well, I'm not entirely sure what. It looked like she'd raided the 'how to be a slut' store. "An do you like what I'm wearing?" She added thrusting her chest at me.

"Um, great thanks." I said trying to get away from her. I heard Jasper and Emmett behind me, they were betting on whether or not they should tell Bella about me 'fraternising' with Lauren.

"Oh, Edward don't go, spend the day with me! My parents are on a business trip, the house is empty for the next few days." Eww!

"Sorry, I've got to go." Pfft, not sorry at all, thanks but no thanks. I thought, storming towards my so called 'friends'. "Don't even think about it." I snapped at them when I saw Emmett's eyes gleam.

"Think about what baby brother?" Emmett called after me innocently.

"I'm fifteen minutes older than you!" I yelled back without turning around. I ignored his half hearted reply instead focussing on the walls in our 'wonderful' school. The walls, lockers and doors were plastered in posters for the Halloween dance next month-I'm sorry but why this early?- I just focussed on the tiny area of blue door I could see at the end of the corridor, my 'extravagantly amazing' French room, yay! Note the heavy sarcasm. When I finally reached the room I lent against the wall and grabbed my phone out of my pocket hoping to speak to Bella before the bell rang when I heard an unfortunately familiar little voice.

"So what do you think?" Alice smiled up at me. i rolled my eyes as I realized that Alice had been the one to convince the committee to start organising the dance this early. Well that and the fact that even with the heeled boots she was wearing I still towered over her."Pretty good huh?"

"Hmm..." I said offhandedly as my phone beeped.

"I'm now in charge of the entire dance!" She exclaimed excitedly, I rolled my eyes again and let her talk on about the dance while I spoke to Bella.

**E-B: Save me, please?!xxx**

**B-E: What's wrong?xxx **I'm in school and you're working?

**E-B: Lauren, Emmett, Halloween dance posters, French class, a certain little pixie...xxx**

**B-E: I'll beat her, just call him gummy bear, already? Still got Mr Rayford? Nothing I can do there, sorryxxx**

**E-B: I'll help, good idea, blame Ali, unfortunately yes. Shamexxx**

**B-E: Awh, I should have known that was a pixie stuntxxx**

"Hello?" Jasper snapped his fingers in my face, "Anybody in there?"

"Huh? What?" I asked, confused, looking up from the phone.

"The bell's gone!" They yelled in unison.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**This has been a blank page for a while, so wish me luckxx**

Bella

What to tell them? I didn't know and I'm still not sure how I created what I did. The only aim I went into that kitchen with was not to worry Luke, as long as he felt safe then I could concentrate and I wouldn't panic. Hopefully. I remember much of what actually happened when I finally got back to Port Angeles. I know I parked my old truck outside the shop and that the door was locked, but I had my key so I was fine. I know that after re-locking the door I found everyone in the downstairs kitchen the only thing I remember then is everything going black.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" Kate's voice rang faintly through the peaceful silence in my head. "Bella, if you can then can you open your eyes?" she asked.

"There we go." Gary said as I pulled my eyes open. "Can you go to bed now, Luke?" That was when I realized where I was, Kate's sitting room, I recognised the patterned ceiling and violet walls.

"Luke?" I heard myself say.

"Bella!" Luke exclaimed jumping on top of me.

"Hey squirt." I smiled, siting up and hugging him tightly. "You ok?" I asked, he nodded against my chest. "Good. Now why won't you go to bed?"

"I thought you were dead!" He told me, his bottom lip quivering and tears in his eyes.

"Oh." I whispered, "Well I'm not. I'll always be here ok?"

"Always?"

"Always. Now go to bed!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what happened?" I asked Kate after I'd put Luke to bed.

"Well," Gary started sitting down, handing me a mug of tea. "You walked into the kitchen, white as a sheet said 'she's back' and fainted. Luke then screamed because he thought you were dead and then Irina started crying."

"Really?" I said skeptically, glancing back and forth from the pair sat opposite me. Kate frowning and clutching her mug so tightly her knuckles were white and Garrett half grinning at me. Both nodded.

"What- what did you mean, Bella?" Kate questioned. Looking at her I could tell that whatever she said she really didn't want to know, but she did deserve to know. After I'd finished telling them everything that had happened over the weekend both had identical expressions of pure shock on their faces. "If you want me to leave with Luke, I can, I mean, I will. It'll be safer for you."

"Are you kidding me?" Kate almost yelled. "You two are staying here until this finishes!"

"You sure?"

"Positive." Gary said standing up. "We'll go get the rest of your stuff now."

"Ok?" I hesitated, looking out the window, "How long was I out?"

"Bout, 5 hours." Kate shrugged, "we didn't think you'd have wanted to go to hospital." She smiled, then as and after thought added, "Took a while to convince Edward not to come down though."

"You rang Edward?" I yelled, turning away from the door. "Where's my phone?"

"Uh, here." Kate handed it to me.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I had thousands of messages from everyone. Especially Edward. Great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first couple of days living back at Kate's was almost awkward. The three of us were worried, a little bit scared and very hesitant.

Kate and Gary spent most of Monday going through all their social networking sites deleting their locations- I thought it was unnecessary but no-one listened to me- I went through the shop's website, mainly because I was bored and it needed updating. Then Edward rang after school and I wasted an hour I could have been doing absolutely nothing in the Cafe. On Tuesday Alice rang before school and gave me an update in everything in her perspective that was going on in the parking lot until Rose got in the car and I got a two sided view on Jessica's dress. But then Luke dived on top of me, swiftly ending that conversation.

Wednesday was better though, we'd all relaxed a lot, nothing had happened yet and it was even better when I heard Luke yell Edward's name from the shop front even if they were nearly an hour late..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward**

"What is the point in me taking this stupid, ridiculous pointless class?" I asked Alice as she hopped out of the girls changing room, pretending that she'd twisted her ankle. "That's never gonna work Ali." I told her laughing as she tripped and stomped down on her 'twisted' foot.

"Ugh."

"Nice try Alice Brandon. Maybe if you weren't so short tempered..." Miss Terry grinned.

"Ugh, I hate her."

"You hate all teachers who don't teach Spanish or Textiles." I joked.

"Haha." Alice rolled her eyes. "Don't take your sarcasm out on me, just because you have to wait another three hours until you see Bella doesn't mean you can be grumpy sod."

"I am not a grumpy sod!"

"You so are!" Rose joined in grabbing a basketball.

"Not!"

"Are!" Everyone joined in.

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"EDWARD AND EMMETT CULLEN! ALICE BRANDON! ROSALIE AND JASPER HALE" Miss Terry yelled across the hall, "detention, after school, tonight."

"What? No! Miss we can't!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" Miss Terry asked, astonished, walking over to us.

"Miss Terry, I'm sorry, it's just that we have to go and see someone after school." Jasper told her.

"Ugh, she doesn't care Jasper!" Alice snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You don't, you weren't here three years ago when Bella disappeared, you weren't one of the teachers who we had to beg to help us find Bella, you weren't one of the teachers who tried everything to get Edward and the rest of us out of depression."

"Or even one of the adults who tried to convince us to hold a funeral for her because you'd given up hope the second she's gone!" I added standing behind her.

"You weren't even told when we found her again, we have more important things to do than basketball today." Emmett said.

"Could we do detention tomorrow?" Rosalie pleaded

"No you cannot!" She snapped. "Infact, yes you can, you five have detention for the next two weeks." We groaned, ignoring us she said, "Now please get into groups of five we will be starting- No not you five I will put you into groups." She snapped at us as we automatically moved closer together. "Now today you will be doing some shooting practice."

"See ya later." Rose said as Miss Terry turned to face us.

"Now, Emmett, Jessica, Tyler, Katie and Diego." The five grimaced at their friends and moved over at the first hoop. "Mike, Rosalie, Angela, Chelsea and Riley." Great, so she knows all the friendship groups and is purposefully splitting them up.

"You know I don't think Mike is so in love with her anymore." Jasper muttered watching how Mike dragged his eyes from her ass to his group with a look of disgust.

"Lauren, Edward, Eric, Jacob and Bree." Jacob Black, of all people to put me with.

"Jasper, Rebecca, Ben, Sarah and Victoria." Poor Jasper, I thought as Jazz let go of Ali's hand and walked over to his group. "And finally, James, Megan, Fred, Jane and Alice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Soooooo, yeah this is awkward, I've almost completely neglected this for a while and the only excuse I have is that I've been really busy. I have been trying to settle back into school and every single teacher is patronisingly nagging about our G.C.S.E's, I have to write another story for English, read and almost memorise Romeo and Juliet, (Great, I can't wait...) My History lessons are now even more pressured because of the levels I achieved last year, (Top of the year-Feel free to clap...) as a result of that and the pressure I'm bound to receive in Spanish tomorrow my sarcasm has taken a life of it's own and I'm also trying to complete my Lord Baden Powell award and get top levels in Maths and Science (My two worst subjects.)

But this still shouldn't be a problem, so please don't hate me?

Anyways, please review and I have a lot of ideas and I'm gonna make a charty thing so I can tell you when I can update!

Loves yaxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bella**

I walked out to see them all expecting to see guilty expressions but instead Alice looked furious, Rosalie looked exhausted, Jasper had a look of pure hatred in his eyes, Emmett looked like he could demolish a tank and Edward looked completely untroubled with Luke in his arms talking about cars. I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked up and smiled. "An hour late?" I asked gazing at all of them, Alice sighed and flopped down in a corner booth, the others slowly followed.

"We got detention." Emmett rolled his eyes. "I blame Edward." Edward shrugged not saying a word but watching Luke run off to Kate, probably for cookies.

"Why?" I questioned hesitantly. Alice huffed and Jasper smirked.

"Alice lost her temper." He smiled, "with Miss Terry."

"To put it lightly." Emmett joked he went to high five Rosie but she rolled her eyes so he high-fived himself.

"M-Miss Terry?" I asked looking at Alice.

"The most unobservant, ignorant and horrible teacher in school." She growled. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Alice, even for you that's harsh." He nudged her arm, she slapped him.

"Um, still lost here!" Rosie looked up at Edward and grinned.

"I never promised Eddie." She said simply, she turned to me and started before I could ask. "Alice was trying to get out of basketball and Ed was being himself and taking the piss, Alice failed and they then started arguing over whether or not he was a grumpy sod, we-" She gestured to herself, Emmett and Jasper. "Joined in and blahdy blahdy blah, stuff happened and Alice lost her temper at Miss Terry when she gave us all detentions,telling her about what it was like without you and stuff..."

"And then she split us up and I was in a group with the wonderful and legendary Jane Marcus." Alice's expression grew soft and she added, "she threw a ball at my face!"

"Aww, poor baby." Jasper laughed, tucking the moaning Pixie under her arm and hugging her. Alice remained stiff at first but soon softened up and hugged him back.

"She still a little swine then?" I giggled. Alice nodded against Jaspers chest before reaching up to kiss him.

There was a sudden "Eeew!" From behind me and I turned and realised Luke was wrapped around my leg with cookies crammed in his mouth. We all laughed at him just as the bell went signalling another customer. Riley. Great.

"Isabella!" He greeted me walking over to us, I turned to roll my eyes at Edward only to find him already stood next to me, without looking away from him he out his arm around my waist and kissed my temple. I smiled to my self, jealous Edward was cute.

"Hi, Riley!" I grinned, "can I get you anything?" I asked bending down to pick Luke up, I walked over to the counter with him on my hip and Edward right behind me.

"Uh, well, umm, I actually came to ask if you were doing anything this Saturday." He looked from me to Edward to Luke, it took everything I had not to laugh and then even more when I saw Alice and Rosie pretending to be Puma's, creeping up behind him.

"Why?" I managed to say. Alice was now pretending to choke Riley, with Rosie in silent fits of giggles.

"I have vouchers for the restaurant on the other side of town." Riley smiled, was he blind or just stupid?

"Urm, well Riley, I'm not really into the dating people whilst I've already got a boyfriend kinda thing." I smirked looking at Edward who looked like he was about to slaughter him.

"Oh, right, of course." Riley groaned, he turned to leave but then when he was about to leave he turned around, "All I wanna know is how much he's paying you." Then he was gone.

"DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE JUST SAID?" Rosie yelled, staring after him.

"I-I-I- think he just called me prostitute."I said shocked. Edward growled and stalked after him. He was back a couple of minutes later. "D-Do I wanna know?" I asked, wide eyed, his nose was bleeding.

"No, probably not." He admitted sheepishly. "You'd probably punch me yourself." Luke giggled and pointed to the floor, a puddle of blood was forming on the floor, coming from his hand.

"Edward! What the hell?" I asked, "Luke, go get Kate." He ran off, as I pulled his hand up.

"It's nothing!" He insisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward**

"Shut up and sit down!" Bella snapped at me pushing me down, "Now stay here!" She sighed and stalked into the kitchen.

"Some-one's scared of their girlfriend!" Emmett started to chant but was silenced by a look from Rosie.

"You're one to talk." Alice laughed snuggling back into Jasper.

"I'm just gonna keep quiet." I laughed.

"Good idea." Bella snapped reaching us, she opened a first aid box and handed me a sterile wipe.

"Not gonna do it for me?" I teased.

Bella glared at me, "don't push it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sooo, yeah random filler chapter that has absolutely no meaning what so ever, but I have organised my school life so hopefully, fingers crossed, there might be weekly updates!**

**I do have a question though, I really want to know where _you _think this story's going, I think I know but it'll really help me if you could answer tht for me!**

**On anther note, after my best friend moved to Plymouth I have no-one to talk to books about on the way to school so I've been coming up with the next few chapters in my head and now all I need to do is write themxx**

**Loves yasxx**

**Please review!**

**Tabbzxxx**


End file.
